The Girl Next Door whom I happen to hate
by Nomad Leonor
Summary: An unusual letter leads the Malfoys into a new life. One that takes Draco Malfoy into a place he hates, with the person he hates most, and into a whirlwind of romantic adventures...
1. Messes

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**Author's Note: Note before this starts characters are very OCC, I try to add as much of their actual character as I can along the story but you know I'm only human (I hope). Hope you enjoy all the great dysfunctional-family values I try to add this.**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 1: Messes**

How did he get himself into these messes?

When the dark lord had been defeated in his sixth year, Draco Malfoy thought that the moment he turned seventeen he would join his father in prison. Well he had another thing coming. 

He began to think it was strange when his father was free from Askaban after serving a year and five months. They had just snapped Lucius wand, just like his and his mothers. They hadn't even expelled Draco. Then his father began to wonder around glumly, and his mother strangely cheery instead of the other way around. He was seriously confused and no one would tell him anything.

It just happened that on a very hot summer day, just a few weeks before his seventh year at Hogwarts began, Draco decided to ask his father just what exactly _was _going on. When he walked into his study, Lucius was not in there. _Strange _Thought Draco who had seen his father locked in here so many times lately.

He walked over to his father's desk and rummaged through some papers, in hopes of finding a reason to all this strange behavior. Then he saw it, a golden envelope with red glittering letters reading _Malfoys._

Draco picked up the envelope and took the parchment from inside, it was written in the same glittery red.

_To the Malfoy Family,_

_As you are aware the punishment for the involvement, in any which way, with the Dark Lord is very severe. After spending the last year and five months in Askaban Prison, we believe that the following families must participate in the DERP, Death Eater Rehabilitation Program:_

_Black, _

_Danforth, _

_Malfoy, _

_Aaderon, _

_Grenier, _

_Parkinson, _

_Zabini_

_Bulstrode,_

_Edgecombe, _

_Flint, _

_Lestrange,_

_Crabbe_

_Goyle_

_Greengrass_

_The DERP is made up of the following rules:_

_1. All pureblooded families mentioned above, must turn in their wands._

_2. All the above mention must hand in every last sickle they own to the ministry (this includes housing, possessions, house elves, other servants, ect)._

_3. The above-mentioned families must also move in to an all-muggle neighborhood (picked by the ministry) and learn to deal with muggles._

_4. All the above mentioned __**must **__give up magic for an entire year and more after if the ministry and the DERP managing offices agree that it would be for the best._

_Failure to obey these rules or not to have the anti-magic spell performed on them will result in a lifetime in Askaban Prison._

_With all due respect,_

_Marissa Gordon_

_C.E.O. of DERP Foundation_

_In association with the Ministry of Magic_

Draco couldn't believe this letter. It was outrageous. Nobody in their right mind would agree to this. They'd rather spend life in Askaban then cope with _mudbloods._ The door creaked open and Lucius walked in. He looked at the letter in Draco's hand and at his bewailed face and sighed.

"Guess you read then?" He asked. Draco nodded.

"They can't be serious!" Draco proclaimed. "I mean were not going to do this right? I'd rather rot in Askaban!" Draco said. Lucius sighed.

"You have to understand, even muggles are better than Askaban," Lucius said. Draco's eyes widen even more than before.

"You're kidding right? There MUGGLES!" he said. Lucius glared at him.

"I know what they bloody well are!" Lucius shouted. "And believe it or not me and your mother believe it would be better to spend a year without magic in a bloody muggle neighborhood and our entire bloody lives in Askaban." He said. Draco sighed and looked down. He could see there was no contradicting his father.

"When do we leave?" He asked. Lucius sighed.

"Tomorrow night," Lucius answered glumly.

**DMGH**

"…Can not believe we're living in this dump." Draco kept grumbling as he walked into his new house. It wasn't small, by our standards, by the Malfoy's well, in that case it was miniscule. 

"Oh lighten up Draco; you _could _make the best of this." Narcissa Malfoy said. The house the ministry had provided was already furnished, not uncomfortably either. Draco and Lucius looked at Narcissa as if she had gone mad.

"Make the best of this?" Lucius grunted. Narcissa glared at her son and husband.

"YES, THE BLOODY WELL BEST OF THIS!" she screamed. Lucius and Draco took a step back. They had never seen Narcissa so mad before.

"Cissa, sweetheart-" Lucius was cut off by some more screaming.

"DON'T YOU SWEETHEART ME! MAKE THE BEST OF IT!" she yelled. Lucius took yet another step back. Narcissa smiled at her husband. "I think I'm going to try and make dinner." and with that she skipped off into the kitchen. Draco sighed and flopped on the couch, Lucius sat next to him. Both closed their eyes, as if thinking hard about something. 

What was actually happening in Draco's head was something he had no control over what-so-ever. It seemed every time he closed his eyes the horrific pictures of war crawled into his head. It was impossible to think, to sleep, to close his eyes.

He could see the people, muggles, running scared. His mark burning and then their screams, high pitched and terrified. 

Draco opened his eyes.

There was a piercing beep in the air, the living room was filled with smoke and his father was rushing to the kitchen. He coughed as he got up and opened some windows. He sighed, this was unbelievable. 

As he sat at the dinner table he watched his mother place some deeply burned black _stuff _into his plate. Draco picked at it.

"Mum, what _is _this?" he asked. Narcissa smiled. 

"Roast beef," she answered cheerfully. "Now eat up everyone," she added. Draco and Lucius stared at each other, before Lucius sighed and took a bite. 

"Mmm…good," he said. Draco looked at his father curiously and took a bite. He immediately choked on it. Narcissa watched as her son coughed up his meal.

"God that was awful," he said. Narcissa burst into tears. Lucius glared at him, Draco shrugged. 

"I knew it- we're never going to survive! I can't even cook," Narcissa cried. "I can't believe this. I was so excited, thought my first meal was turning out to be a success. You know, except for the fire I started in the kitchen it was going beautifully." Draco watched his mother sob and rolled his eyes. 

"Oh no, sweetheart. See look, we'll just use the felly-tone thing to order food, like the muggles do." Lucius said trying to make his wife feel better. Narcissa burst into more tears.

"I don't even know what a felly-tone thingy is!" she sobbed as the doorbell rang. Draco sighed and walked to the door, anything to get away from his dysfunctional family. He opened the door, and froze. He could of sworn his mouth dropped ten feet.

"You…" he said.

She burst into laughter.

How did he get himself into these messes?

**HAHAHAHA! Ha…**


	2. The Grangers

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Are you ready for some more dysfunctional fun?**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 2: The Grangers**

"Hi, we're the Grangers, your neighbors and we thought it would be nice to come introduce ourselves, I'm Jane, this is my husband Robert, and our daughter-"

"Hermione," Draco finished.

"Malfoy," Hermione said through the giggling. 

"You've met each other?" Robert Granger asked. Once the giggling died down, Hermione remembered the scum she had in front of her and frowned.

"Unfortunately," she said.

"We go to school together," Draco said. His face scrunched up, he hated the fact that he had to act _nicely _to muggles. Not only because if he didn't he would be sent to Askaban but also because Hermione was of age and he was defenseless if she tried to curse him. Which is something he wouldn't put past her.

"Oh this wonderful Hermione," Jane said. "You can start hanging out with another boy you know instead of that low life-"

"His name is Edward." Hermione said glowering at her mother, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, whatever," Jane said.

"Please do come in," Draco said through his teeth, though he did think the conversation was heading towards the better end. The Grangers stepped into the house and immediately heard the sobbing coming from the other room.

"Good heavens what's wrong?" Jane asked. Draco sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"My mother is very upset about her roast beef." Once again Hermione giggled uncontrollably. 

"Hermione," Robert scolded. She immediately stopped.

"Sorry," she apologized before letting out another silent giggle.

"See, she's never cooked a thing in her life, and we just lost all our money and she's very upset she burned dinner. And frankly I'm rather hungry." He answered. Hermione fought back tears of laughter. This was too much, the Malfoys in a muggle neighborhood was funny. The Malfoys living in a muggle neighborhood and having emotional breakdowns was hilarious.

"Oh what a shame," Jane said.

"Hey, we haven't had dinner yet," Robert said. Hermione opened her eyes wide knowing the words that would come next and dreading them terribly. "Why don't you folks come over and we'll barbeque something," he added just as Lucius walked in with a now calm Narcissa. 

His piercing grey eyes swept over the muggle family in his home. His first instinct was to throw them out, but he composed himself in time. Hearing his stomach grumble with hunger and their offer, he forced a painful smile on his face. 

"Sure, we'll be there in just a minute." he said. Narcissa smiled brightly, Draco groaned. As if he didn't put up with Granger enough in Hogwarts now he had to have dinner with her too?

**DMGH**

Hermione tapped furiously on her yard table. As she watched Lucius _chatting _with her dad over the barbeque, as her father taught him how to use a grill. Narcissa was learning to wash dishes, and prepare barbeque sauce inside from Jane. Draco stood with a plastic cup in the center of the yard inspecting his surroundings. Hermione sighed angrily. 

Her parents wouldn't even listen when she tried to tell them, what sort of people the Malfoys were. She had to keep a wary eye, just in case they were up to something. She was thinking about what notorious plot the Malfoy's might be planning when a shadow covered the setting sun from her face.

"So whose Edward?" Malfoy asked with a sneer. Hermione glared.

"Shut up, and leave me alone," Hermione retorted. Draco smiled, he seemed to have hit a nerve.

"I don't know if I should after all what was it your mother said. 'You can start hanging out with another boy you know instead of that low life'" he sneered, Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at Draco's face. He took a step back, fear seem to glint in his eye for only a second but any trace of it was gone as soon as it had come.

Hermione closed her eyes counting to ten as she lowered her wand. 

"What are you even doing, living in a _muggle _neighborhood," she asked. Draco frowned. He reached in his pocked and Hermione stared cautiously, her hand wrapped around her wand. Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione. She took it from him and read it twice.

She began to laugh…again. Hysterically, these weren't innocent giggles from before this was LAUGHING. Hermione fell onto her knees before she lay on her back and rolling back and forth laughing. Draco rolled his eyes and took a sip of his orange juice as he waited for her to calm down. 

"Oh, you two are already starting to get along," Jane said as she and Narcissa came outside. Hermione stopped laughing, she got up quickly from the grass and stared at her mother.

"I don't think so," she said. Draco smirked.

"On the contrary, I think we're getting along just fine," he said. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he could always tease Granger more often, no way she could escape now.

"Oh Hermione, you should take Draco out tonight," Draco smirked at the sight of Hermione face.

"MUM, I have a date-"

"Yes I know with what's-his-face?"

"EDWARD!" 

"Yes, but don't you think Draco would enjoy seeing the city at night."

"No, I don't think-"

"I'd love too." Draco put in the middle of the conversation. Narcissa and Lucius stared dumbly at Draco, though their muscles relaxed when they saw his trademark smirk. They knew exactly what Hermione knew, and what Jane and Robert were oblivious to.

Draco would be stirring up trouble.

**DMGH**

Draco opened the door and smiled. Hermione stared at him, he was wearing blue jeans and a white polo with small horizontal yellow stripes every now and then. It read _Bayside _on it. Draco came dangerously close to Hermione. His hair hung loose.

"See something you like?" he asked. Hermione glared at him.

"No," she said curtly. Draco shrugged. He looked her over, she had a denim mini skirt on and a red halter top shirt that tied at her neck and in her middle back, leaving it bare except for that one strip the tied the top together.

"Too bad…I do" Draco teased. Hermione glared at him and continued walking down the driveway. Draco picked up the keys from one of hallway's many furniture settings and closed the door trailing behind Hermione.

When he got to the end of the street he could see a silver car parked. The guy inside seemed to be talking into some sort of machinery he hung up and looked up at Hermione as she stepped into the front seat. He leaned sideways and kissed her lips. Draco couldn't place what it was, but he felt this sort of tingly sensation burning at his cheeks.

He stepped into the backseat and cleared his throat. Hermione broke apart from the guy and glared at Draco. "Is there something wrong, Draco?" she asked in a fake cheerful tone.

"Yes, actually I'd rather not play the third wheel," he said.

"Then leave," 

"You wouldn't want me to tell your mother you sent me away would you, Hermione," he said her first name through his teeth.

"You are so obnoxious,"

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure," Draco introduced. Hermione glared at him before turning to face front and placed her seat belt on. 

"Eddie, this is Malfoy. Malfoy, Eddie." she introduced them.

"Dude," Ed said nodding his head in recognition. Draco smirked at him. The guy seemed tall (Draco couldn't tell seeing as Ed was sitting) he had brown hair and brown eyes. Draco leaned back getting ready for the rest of the journey.

**Oooo…what do you think will happen when they get to town? Can't tell for now, but if you review quickly I'll post quickly!**


	3. Sunrise and Sunset

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: Sorry about the underlining guys. I didn't do it on purpose the document just loaded like that. Thankies to everyone who reviwed especially _BrialliantBlonde _who always reads my stories and has given me much support with all of them. I'm glad you're liking it. Now get ready for a night out on the town! -Chaos**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 3: Sunrise and Sunset**

Hermione, Draco, and Ed, had walked into a club called _The Sunset. _It was packed, with people dancing and standing at the bar waiting for their drinks. Draco smiled. _This might not be so bad. _He thought as he stared at some of the girls already checking him out. Sure he was aware they were muggles, but hey little fun didn't hurt anyone.

Before Hermione could say anything to Draco he was already leading a blonde towards the dance floor. Hermione smiled at Ed, who was smiling at something else. Hermione sighed, this was going to be a long night.

_About an hour later_

Draco snuck up behind Hermione to tease her, when he saw her take another shot. He looked at the glasses next to her. The bartender poured her another one, and Draco grabbed the cup in her hand before she had a chance to chug it down.

"Whoa, calm down. I don't want to have to deliver you to your mother in an alcoholic coma." he said taking the drink from her and chugging it himself.

"Where's 'Eddie'" he teased her. She sighed.

"Probably having fun with some whore." she answered. Draco stopped and starred at Hermione. He had been teasing her but now he saw that she was serious.

"Why would he do that, when he has you for a girlfriend?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him to see where the joke was, but Draco seemed sincere. He looked at her body, she had tight curves and her skin was tanner from the summer.

"Because," she explained. "I'm his girlfriend," she said, as he moved his face closer to hers. "And their his entertainment," she continued. Draco was so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips, almost touching.

"If I was dating you, you would be my entertainment," he said. He closed in to kiss her, but Hermione turned her face away. Draco bit his lip and sighed.

"Maybe we should head home," he said trying to cover up, his mistake of slipping on that one account. Hermione nodded.

"We should find Eddie," she began to get up. Draco grabbed her arm.

"Don't bother, just call a cap or whatever you muggles call it." he said.

"Cab," Hermione corrected. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, Eddie can find his way home just fine," he said. Hermione nodded and walked away with Draco, tired and wanting nothing more than to go home. Once they had arrived on the street, Draco led Hermione towards the fence that led to his backyard. She stared at him curiously, but let herself be led.

"Wait here." he said and walked in the house. Hermione stood in the middle of his lawn not sure of what to do. She had began to think he had just left her there and was probably laughing at her idiotic figure down here when he showed up again. He had a blanket, he took it and put it down on the wet lawn. He sat on top of it and patted the spot next to him.

Hermione sighed and sat next to him, both of the lay back and stared at sky. "Is it hard?" Hermione asked. Draco stared at her curiously. "To move into a muggle neighborhood, loose all your money, and have no magic what-so-ever?" she answered the silent question. Draco shrugged.

"I thought it would be harder," he said. Hermione breathed a deep sigh.

"Personally I think I'd die if I lived a day without magic, or any of my possessions really," she laughed. Draco chuckled silently. Then they both fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the sunrise from Draco's lawn.

**DMGH**

The next day, or the same day really, Hermione woke up at almost twelve. She took a shower and put on a pair of gray sweats and a tight blue shirt, which she only used to walk around the house as she wouldn't dare wear it anywhere else, then she made her way downstairs to see what was for lunch, as she had already missed breakfast.

As she climbed down the kitchen stairs though; she gasped at the sight of a very tired looking Draco with his head dug into his arms sitting at her kitchen table, Narcissa learning to make salad and her father teaching Lucius the rules of soccer sitting in front of the living room T.V.

No one but Draco seemed to hear the gasp and he lifted his head and stared at Hermione. As he saw her figure he felt his stomach drop and a sudden ache in his groin. He cursed himself for letting her make him feel this way.

"Hermione, why don't you and Draco set the table outside, lunch is almost ready," Jane said. Hermione nodded and motioned for Draco to follow her as she picked up plates, silverware, napkins, cups, and place mats to take outside. Draco helped her carry the things and they walked outside.

They began to set the table silently. Both sneaking glances at the other when they could. But neither having any idea how to start a conversation since last night. Hermione could hardly believe she had been so comfortable with him last night and now she felt giddy and uncomfortable.

"Listen Draco, last night-"

"Didn't happen," he answered. She looked at him. That wasn't what she was going to say, but she bit her tongue. If that's the way he wanted it to be. She didn't know what she felt for him, but it definitely was not good.

They continued setting the table, and Hermione could not stop thinking about last night and how he had almost kissed her. That couldn't just not happened. Then she thought of something, looking down at what she was wearing, she walked up to Draco, who was finishing setting the cups.

Hermione turned him around and pressed her body close to his. She could feel his gulp, and his body suddenly harden.

"Are you sure it didn't happen?" she asked. Draco stared at her chocolate brown eyes, and felt himself getting hard. His body was tenser than it had ever been before and he was pretty sure he was beginning to sweat. Once again Draco Malfoy cursed at himself for letting a _mudblood _make him feel this way.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said, his voice and eyes turning to stone once more. "Besides _mudblood _you couldn't possibly think you had a chance with me. You're way out of your league." he said. Hermione glared at him and left inside and up the stairs, and she did not go quietly either.

**DMGH**

When all of them sat down to eat lunch Hermione and Draco (who were sitting in front of each other) did not look at each other. Hermione had changed into large jeans and a more concealing t-shirt.

Hermione did not look at Draco because she was completely furious and hurt by him. Furious because he was a stupid git who made her feel something the night before and now pretended nothing ever happened. And hurt because of the way he had called her a mudblood and said he was way out of her league.

Draco did not look at Hermione because he didn't want to feel guilty for what he had said to her. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts hating her, and vice-versa. He didn't want to have the urge to tackle her right then and there and rip her clothes to shreds. He wanted to stay hard ice cold Malfoy.

The parents did not say anything as they chatted away. He teenagers did not know what they talked about nor did they want to know. Right now, both of them just simply whished they could hide away in the depths of their mind.

**DMGH**

That evening, Hermione stepped out onto her back porch. Draco was already standing on his. She looked over her fence to him and then at the deep horizon of hills behind the row of houses that made up the left side of her street.

Draco looked at Hermione and instantly felt himself feeling guilty. The very thing he had wanted to avoid. To late now though, the best he could do was ignore her. He looked at her tan skin glowing in the far sunlight and smiled. He walked over to the fence, and smiled.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked staring in the same direction as her. Hermione glared at him.

"It's a sunset," she said coldly and left inside. She didn't want to get hurt again.


	4. Dirty Deeds

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chap.**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 4: Dirty Deeds**

"Hermione?" the woman asked, she had a tired look to her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mrs. Smith, is Eddie here?" Hermione asked. The woman's eyes watered a little.

"Oh, sweetheart didn't you hear?" she said "Eddie is in Saint James hospital, he got into an accident the other night when he was driving home from the club," she said. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Thanks, I think I'll go visit him," she said and turned away from the door heading down the street towards her house, ready to ask for a ride to the hospital. When she got home however she saw Draco washing a shiny black car in his driveway.

"Where did you get a Ferrari from?" she asked. Draco looked at her and smirked.

"Dad's still got his connections," Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter you don't have you're driver's license." Hermione said.

"If you want to blend in with muggles, ministry has to perform some spells on you," he said as he took his wallet out and pulled out a driver's license.

"You're not old enough to drive yet," Hermione said. Draco shrugged.

"Please, Granger, nobody is the muggle world has any record of me or my family it's easy enough to bump my age a year." he smirked.

"That's illegal." Hermione said outraged.

"Granger, you do realize you're talking to a Malfoy, right?"

"Point taken," Hermione said. "Hey, you could take me to the hospital," she said. Draco looked curiously at her.

"Why do you want to go to te hospital?" he asked. Hermione suddenly feel guilty.

"The night you and I took the cab home, Eddie got into an accident and he's in the hospital, I want to go visit him." she said. Draco felt his heard sink. The only reason she wanted to ride with him was to go see her _boyfriend. _

"Fine, but I'm not staying there," he said. Hermione smiled.

"That's alright I'll take a cab home," she said, and hoped into the car. Draco sighed and walked climbed in after her. He turned on the engine and reared out of the driveway and down the street.

**DMGH**

Once at the Hospital Hermione watched Draco drive away. When the car was mere dot in the distance, she turned inside. She walked up to the information stand, and asked where she could find and Edward Smith. The woman behind the counter left and came back seconds later telling her to take the elevator to the second floor, make a right onto the corridor and it as the third door to the left.

Hermione thanked her and walked towards the elevator. Once she had reached the room, she knocked on the door and walked inside. Eddie sat with a broken arm on the bed looking out the window.

"Hey," she said. Eddie glared at her, and did not say anything. Hermione pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed.

"How are you?" she asked. Eddie glared harder.

"You could've come to see me sooner, don't you think?" he said harshly. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"I only just found out you were in the hospital," she argued.

"What, you were so busy with your neighbor that you didn't even remember to check if I got home alright?" he barked.

"How dare you!" Hermione argued, her face getting hot.

"You're a whore," he said. Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"I'M A WHORE? YOU SPEND ALL YOUR TIME WITH OTHER WOMEN, AND I'M THE WHORE? WELL I GOT KNEWS FOR YOU! YOU CAN JUST KISS MY ASS, I AM THROUGH PUTTING UP WITH THIS" she screamed at him.

"Fine run to your little blonde friend," he said. Hermione glared at him.

"You're not even worth cleaning the shoes of my little blonde friend," Hermione said and with that she left the room. She stormed away from the hospital and into a cab that was waiting near by for a service.

She didn't cool down on the way to her house either. In fact she just seemed to feel worse and worse as she remembered every word said in the argument. Especially the complement she had given Draco, even after he had hurt her. She paid the cab driver, but instead of walking towards her house she walked next door.

She rang the door bell, feeling her cheeks flushed and red, still heated from the argument that had taken place just moments a go. Narcissa Malfoy opened the door.

"Hermione, dear," She said stepping away from the door. "Draco is in his room, up the stairs down the corridor second door to the left." she said. Hermione thanked her and raced up the stairs, she didn't bother knocking on the door, and walked straight into the room, closing the door.

Draco who lay on his bed thinking looked at her. Hermione jumped on top of him and locked her lips with his. Draco felt his insides turn as she granted him entrance in her mouth and he explored it. Then he broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, surprised, though not complaining, about her attack.

"Releasing Stress," she said and locked her lips with his once more. Draco didn't complain simply turned them over so that he was on top of her. Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist and he let his hands wander down to her waist. Then he broke away from her again.

Hermione groaned, he was supposed to be helping her release stress not adding more to the one she already had.

"What happened at the hospital?" he asked. Hermione sighed. The biggest Manwhore of all time, the guy who would jump into bed with anyone just because, was now worried about what had happened in the hospital, for her to be acting this way, instead of taking advantage of it.

"Eddie and I had this huge fight, and he called me a whore so I broke up with him," Hermione explained this. Draco laughed. Hermione glared at him.

"What on earth, is so funny?" she asked.

"Think about it, you're mad at your now ex-boyfriend because he called you a whore, therefore you go sleep with your neighbor," he explained. Hermione stared open-mouthed for a few seconds.

"Ironic isn't it?" she asked. Draco smiled. Hermione kissed him again.

"Hermione, I don't want to do anything rash with you. You're stressed out, don't do this for the wrong reason's." Draco said. Tough Hermione appreciated his kindness and thoughtfulness for her and her sake, she really wished he would cut it out. She didn't even know why he cared anymore.

"Draco, I'm not a virgin and I'm not doing this for the wrong reasons. I just want to let go for once," she said.

"And that's not a wrong reason?" Draco asked. Hermione stared pleadingly at him. She lifted herself on the bed so that she could get on her knees and be the same size as Draco.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Hermione answered by locking their lips once more and sliding his dress shirt of his shoulders. Draco grabbed her closer to his body, and Hermione could feel his muscles, from years of quidditch, against her body. She smiled at the fact that they weren't too big, but just enough to make someone think twice.

Draco lifted her blazer over her head and threw it on the ground with the his dress shirt. He gently pushed her down on the bed and climbed over her, kissing her lips, and lowering down her thin jaw line, down her neck, leaving a small mark to show she was taken by him. Hermione smiled as she felt a goosebump run up her spine.

She unbuttoned Draco's pants and began to pull them down with a little of his help, they got free of them and threw them along with the rest of the clothes. Draco kissed her lips and they laughed into the kiss. They were comfortable, at ease with each other. Draco pulled her skirt down and threw that to the pile of clothes.

He let his hands wander her curves and in less then a second he had her bra undone and thrown to the side. He let his hand wander towards her full breasts and squeeze slightly. He began to let his mouth wonder from her neck again, around her breasts and continue down her stomach. Hermione threw her head slightly back as a pleasurable ache filled her system.

Draco placed his fingers in her panties and slowly pulled them down as well. Hermione smiled up at him as she helped him out of his boxers. Draco looked over her body and for the first time that night, Hermione felt sort of nervous on what his outcome would be.

"Beautiful," he whispered in her ear, Hermione felt like she couldn't take it anymore. Draco sensing this, thrust into her, and Hermione's insides turned. Slowly at first he began to move in and out of her. Then faster, and harder with every thrust. Hermione threw her head back in ecstasy and gripped the sheets tight as if to reassure herself that her body would not loose control. With every thrust Hermione felt herself closer to her peak as she thrust her hips upwards to match Draco's rhythm.

Faster and faster the two moved in harmony, becoming one, then when Hermione couldn't take it anymore she moaned as she reached her climax, sending Draco drifting off into his. The two stopped Draco still over Hermione both panting. Draco rolled over to the side of Hermione.

Closing their eyes the two sat in silence for a while. Then Draco looked at her and smiled. "That was the best I have ever had," he proclaimed, which was saying something because Draco Malfoy has had a lot. Hermione smiled.

"Same here," she said. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Maybe you should spend the night," he said. Hermione nodded.

"I'll just have to let my mum know, I guess" she said kissing his lips. Draco lifted his head.

"MUM," he screamed down the stairs.

"I'll take care of it," she screamed back up the stairs.

"How many times have you done this?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Never, I don't let girls sleep the night with me. Just… you can me hurriedly and they haven't heard from us in over and hour, there were no fights or anything. They're not stupid they have figured it out by now." Draco said. Hermione blushed at the fact that Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy knew what she and their son were doing up here and said nothing.

Hermione wrapped herself around Draco as he covered them. Hermione slowly fell asleep next to a caressing Draco.

Who would of though just a month ago that Hermione Granger would sleep over the Malfoy's house after doing such a dirty deed with one of them.

**That little button down there…yeah that one…his life long dream is to be pushed and reviewed. So please if you have a heart help his life long dream be realized. Lol**

**Chaos**


	5. Heartaches

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: I know the last chapter moved a little fast, and frankly I don't see Hermione just sleeping with Draco and not being all rational about it first, but the plot has to take that course or the story won't be any good. I can also assure you that Hermione won't run back to Eddie, like ever...**

**Chaos**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 5: Heartaches**

The next two weeks weren't much different then the one before. Except for the fact that Narcissa didn't breakdown as much. The Malfoy's ate at their house more often and Lucius actually laughed at Robert Granger's jokes, which by Hermione's record were not funny.

Hermione sat in her yard thinking about the last week. Draco hadn't been indifferent with her. He had actually been sort of sweet, it was her that had been pushing him away. She was totally confused.

I mean Lucius Malfoy was supposed be this vicious Death Eater who didn't even _try _to contact Muggles, but there he was in her living room watching soccer with her dad. Narcissa Malfoy was supposed to be this fragile thing that didn't talk, but she was happy, except when she broke down about something stupid she couldn't do like sweep. Yet Jane Granger and Narcissa had easily become friends.

And Draco Malfoy was supposed to tease her, and her friends and they were supposed to hate each other. Yet she felt something for him, they had slept together and Draco was being sweet and kind. Hermione didn't understand why the Malfoy's were being like this. She knew they _had _to interact with Muggles and be nice to them, but she just didn't see them blending in so well and so fast.

She had drifted away from Draco after that night. He hadn't complained, just looked slightly hurt, though he did hide it well. When she thought she might have heard him sound hurt, it was instantly covered up with his ice cold voice. He didn't want to be that way, but if she was going to drift away and pretend nothing happened, then he would too.

**DMGH**

"Draco?" Narcissa said knocking on the door and walking into the room. Draco opened his eyes, and looked at his mother. Narcissa sighed and sat down.

"What happened between you and that Granger girl," she said. She couldn't remember her name, lately it seemed she couldn't remember anything. Draco sat up, he could not believe his mother was about to give him a pep talk.

"What?" he asked. Narcissa sighed. She had never been close to her son before. Though she had read in one of those parenting books Jane had lent her that when your children had a problem, showing them they had someone to confine in was the best treatment.

"I just, I want to know what happened. I mean I know what happened the other day, but you both suddenly stopped talking. And I'm not saying that's unusual for you, it's not. But this time you seem…" Narcissa tried to find the right word for it. "…depressed." she said finally.

Draco looked down at his lap. This was hard. He had never talked openly with his mother before, he had always been taught to hide his feelings, now she was telling him to open up. He sighed.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "She just pushed herself away," he continued. Narcissa looked at her heartbroken son, and felt her own heart melting.

"You really like her, huh?" she asked. Draco looked up at his mom and sighed.

"I don't know, I'm not sure really," he answered. Narcissa smiled. She looked at Draco and gave a slight chuckle.

"You, my dear son, are in love with her." she said. Draco looked at his mother as if he suddenly realized she was on drugs.

"WHAT! Mother please I highly doubt that's possible," he said. Narcissa laughed slightly.

"Draco, you've grown up these past weeks. More than I could ever dream you would. Believe it or not it was because of her." his mother continued. Draco looked back down at his lap, he felt as if he was a small defenseless five-year-old again.

"So what do I do?" he asked. Narcissa smiled as the doorbell rang.

"If my instinct is right, and it usually is, I think you're going to have a chance to talk to her soon." she said getting up. "Tell her how you feel. And not just about her, but about what you feel like when she drifts away," she finished as Hermione knocked on the door and opened it. Hermione looked from Draco to Narcissa who smiled at her and left the room, closing the door behind her. Hermione walked up to Draco and sat next to him on the bed. Draco turned to her but before he could say anything, Hermione had kissed him.

The kiss was not sweet and gentle either, it was rough and needy. Draco grabbed Hermione closer to him, before pulling her away from him. Hermione looked curiously at him.

"What happened?" he asked, fearing the truth he knew he was about to hear. Hermione sighed and sat on the bed.

"Eddie came over…"

_Flashback_

"_Hermione, please I'm sorry," Eddie begged. Hermione glared at him, the nerve!_

"_I don't care how sorry you are, I'm not going out with you again," she said. Eddie glared at her._

"_What the hell do you see in him that you don't in me?" he asked. Hermione sighed._

"_It doesn't matter because I'm not seeing him," she said feeling herself loose control. She could feel her cheeks become red with her hot temper._

"_This is a one time opportunity Hermione, I won't ask again." Eddie said. Hermione felt just about ready to blow it._

"_Well thanks, but I think I'll skip your offer," she said her voice beginning to rise with every word._

"_Mark my words, you won't ever find a man like me again," Eddie said. Hermione glared at him._

"_You're right. Because I've already found someone much better," she said then closed the door and walked straight past him towards Draco's house._

_End flashback_

Hermione stared at Draco. He glared at her, she didn't even realize why it was that he was feeling this way. She had stood up for him. Said straight out that she thought him much better than Eddie. She thought he would be happy about this.

"Granger, I'm not just some comfort spot for you to go running off to when ever you fight with your precious 'Eddie'" Draco slipped. He was furious that she would never come to him for another reason except the fact that she had fought with Eddie.

"I know that," Hermione said.

"Obviously you don't." he said hotly. "Because you always come crawling to me whenever you two fight. And ignore me any other time,"

"That's not true," Hermione said.

"It isn't? When you broke up with him, you came and slept with me. Then you ignored me for two weeks. Now that ruddy bloke shows up again you two fight and your back over here expecting me to welcome you with open arms." he said. Hermione stared at him, this was not what she had been expecting.

"I like you." he said. Hermione looked indifferent. "I don't think you get that," he said. "I like you a lot. Enough to go back to Hogwarts and not care what other people say if they saw us together. But I refuse to be your rebound." he said, then he walked out of his own room and left Hermione sitting there, dumbfounded.

**DMGH**

The next day, Draco was mowing the lawn for his mother when he saw Hermione and her parents loading Crookshanks into the back seat and her Hogwarts trunk into the back. Draco looked at her and stopped the mowing machine.

"Where you going?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"The Burrow. I'm going to stay with the Weasley's tonight then were all heading to the Black house to be with Harry before school starts." she added.

"Oh," Draco said slightly. "Fine," he said, his voice cold once more, as he turned back to his job and turned his back to Hermione. She swallowed again and got into her family's car. Draco slowly watched as they drove away, swearing to forget anything he felt for Hermione Granger that very moment.

Even if it killed him inside.


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A Funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews...**

**Chaos**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express**

_One week later_

Hermione could not deny that the last week at number twelve, Grimmauld Place had been the longest and hardest week of her life. She could not get Draco Malfoy from her head, and she didn't dare speak of him aloud.

When the war had been over Harry had chosen to go live at the old Black house. When he had turned seventeen, he had been free by law to go and live there if he wanted to. Though they still couldn't get the portrait of Mrs. Black off the wall, they had been able to shut her up, so they could live in the house.

Mrs. Weasley had helped Harry move in, and made the place suitable for living. Against Hermione's wishes, Harry had gotten a few house elves, and employed Dobby paying him 20 galleons on hour, which everyone insisted was a lot, to help around the house.

Draco on the other hand had seemed to turn back to his old ways or even worse really. He hadn't been very nice to the Grangers, though they seemed to think it was the work of teenage hormones. Then again adults seemed blame hormones for everything.

Draco had snapped at his parents for…going muggle, as he put it. He thought they had been hanging around the Granger's too long and therefore should remind themselves what their family stood for. Of what Voldemort wanted. Of course that almost got him whipped by his father who replied with a strong "The Dark Lord is dead,"

Draco couldn't believe his father said that. Could not believe that he had simply forgotten what only a year ago he would die for. He had then trudged back to his room and laid there for days. Coming down only when the family was asleep for food.

On September first Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny made her way through Platform nine and three-quarters and stood around looking at the platform. This would be the very last year going to Hogwarts.

Hermione tried hard not to think about it, she didn't want to cry. She looked at the large group of Slytherins standing near the train. She strained her ears to hear them, only because Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle.

"This has been the worst month of my life," Pansy Parkinson whined "Stupid Muggles, always trying to be friendly, why I would have stunned them all if I still had my wand," she said. The others around nodded in agreement.

"Personally, I don't see the point in coming back to this dump without wands; we won't be able to anything." Draco Malfoy said. "Plus we had to give up magic for an entire year, so we can't perform wandless magic either."

Pansy, Millicent, and some other Slytherin girls sighed. "At least it's better than being around stupid muggles," Millicent said. Draco and Blaise nodded in agreement. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong Mione? Slytherins getting to you already?" Ginny laughed. Hermione smiled slightly. She hadn't told anyone about Draco Malfoy being her new neighbor. However, now that she thought about it, it could be useful for black mail.

"I still can't believe he's made Slytherin Head Boy." Hermione said. It was true; she too had made Gryffindor Head Girl. Then again, all the prefects had made it as heads. Apparently, Dumbledore thought extra help would be needed along the castle as a lot of it was still a bit destroyed.

"Figures doesn't it?" Ron grumbled.

As the warning whistle blew, the friends made their way into the train to look for a compartment.

"Does it seem like the train is unusually full this year?" Harry asked as a couple of first years ran past them and Hermione glared, she would have to get them later.

"Well, figures doesn't it? I mean Voldemort was only defeated a few months ago, people are still scared that it will be like the first time. Now that Dumbledore is back, they want to rush their kids to this school." Hermione explained.

"There are loads of new students in every year. Bet you the sorting is going to take forever this time." Ginny added. Ron nodded in agreement, as they tried to find a place to sit. The only compartment left with enough room for them all to sit was the very last.

Inside stood Luna Lovegood, and another girl, with waist length brown hair. She had tanned skin and her lips were colored a shiny brown. Her closed eyes were covered in maroon eye shadow. She wore a loose green shirt and dark blue jeans. Her hair flowed on one side of her round face, on the other side it was pulled back behind her ear, showing a large piercing on the top of her ear. One long dangling green one in the bottom (which they guessed she had the other on the other ear), and a small black one making the second piercing on her right ear.. She had a copy of the Quibbler laid down on her lap.

Once they sat down she immediately opened her eyes. Their hazel green color was brought out by the dark black eye liner. Ron jumped back slightly as she stared intensively at him.

"Hermione Granger," the girl said as she turned to her side. She had a misty voice that strangely reminded you of a combination between Professor Trewaley and Luna Lovegood. Hermione looked curiously at her. She had never before seen her. "Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter," she said looking at each in turn.

"How do you know our names?" Ginny mouthed smartly. The girl fixed her bright hazel eyes on Ginny.

"I tend to know things," she answered. Ginny glared at her. The girl picked up the Quibbler and showed Ginny an article on all of them, with a picture of them all smiling at the camera. They had given an interview for the Quibbler after the war. Ginny felt herself go red in the cheeks of embarrassment.

"The name is Malden. Nikki Malden" the girl introduced.

"Nicole Malden?" Hermione asked. The girl shook her head.

"No Nikki, spelled with two K's and an I." she said. Hermione nodded. Nikki got up suddenly.

"Excuse-me, I have to use the loo," she said and headed off. The friends looked at the compartment door Nikki had just gone through.

"Bit off the rocker, that one isn't she?" Ron asked. Luna Lovegood giggled.

"You'd be to if you'd gotten hit with Cruciatus curse three times in your seventeen years of life," Luna spoke.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. Luna smiled.

"We're cousins. From mum's side of the family of course." Luna answered. Ron choked on a piece of his chocolate frog.

"You're related?" Ron asked. Luna nodded, Ron looked out the window at the grazing grass that was slowly turning into woods.

"Mum has certain people on her side of the family with a compulsive magic problem," Luna explained "It's called Mayhem Syndrome," Luna continued.

"I heard about that," Hermione said. "In one of the heeling books I bought back in fourth year. It's a health problem certain wizards or witches are born with. They can't help themselves from performing spells, charms, incantations, and curses. Their brain sets off electric shocks that makes them perform any spell at any time for no reason what so ever. They become a bit dangerous." Hermione finished.

"Yeah, that's the one," Luna explained. "Well my uncle, Nikki's father had Mayhem Syndrome, one day it just so happened that the Cruciatus curse was what his brain told him to do. He was taking care of Nikki, poor girl she was only five." Luna said. "Was knocked out in Saint Mungus for three months. Well you can expect a curse that powerful hitting her at such a young age. She was lucky enough not to be killed."

"What happened to her father?" Ginny asked.

"He's in the Saint Mungus long term ward. Chained down, obviously. He's a bit of a danger to himself and others, really." Luna continued.

"What about the other two times?" Harry asked. Luna sighed.

"Death Eaters attacked her home a few months before the war ended. Killed her mother right off. Hit Nikki with the Cruciatus twice before someone showed up and saved her. She came to live with me and dad after that." Luna explained. "She was knocked out again, the last time I mean, though I don't know long,"

"A month and a half," Nikki answered coming back into the compartment, she was already in her Hogwarts robes.

"Did you hear the entire conversation," Ron asked. Nikki shook her head.

"Just enough to realize what you were talking about," she smiled. Her teeth had a bright white shine to them. "I had never forgotten how much it had hurt the first time, but it seemed much more excruciating the second and third."

"Now that pain I shall never forget," she said with her misty voice as she stared out the window. It had began to rain, as the train continued to speed up through the woods and closer to now brightly glowing Castle.


	7. The Great Feast

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. By the way the description of Nikki was based on a cousin of mine. And YAY they're finally at on their way to Hogwarts, once again thanks to _Brilliantblonde _glad you liked the e-mail...**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 7: The Great Feast**

As the train began to slow down a bit they heard the familiar voice of the conductor echoing through the train. _"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."_

As the train finally came to a halt the friends made their way out of the train and onto the chilly September night. Hermione watched Draco Malfoy as he climbed off the train with his usual sneer, Pansy Parkinson and his two bulging friends Crabbe and Goyle, trailed behind him. He pushed past a few first years and smirked as they complained.

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was so annoying sometimes. But she was determined not to let him get in her head.

"Firs' years, and all other new student's follow me. Mind yer step now! Follow me." Hagrid's deep voice boomed.

"Hello Hagrid," they chorused. Nikki looked at the giant with wide eyes.

"Whoa," she said in her misty voice. Hagrid smiled.

"Call me Hagrid, everyone does," he said to Nikki.

"Call me Nikki, the only name I got," she answered. Ron laughed slightly. Hagrid then told her to follow along with the other new students and first year.

"C'mon Ron, we've got to get up there. We can't be late. Were Head Students" Hermione bickered as she pulled Ron by his collar and began to drag him towards the now, not so horseless carriages, (even Hermione and Ron could see them now).

**DMGH**

By they time they had reached the Great Hall, Hermione had already complained about five times how the carriages seemed slower this year. Harry had already lost two galleons against Ron by betting him Ginny wouldn't smack him, if he'd touched her. Ginny had already smack Harry and Luna had dreamed hazily out the window. towards the rainy night.

As the feast began and the new students stood there waiting to be sorted, Dumbledore walked to his podium and smiled at his students.

"Welcome Back!" he said eagerly. "Before we begin I have some announcements to make. I'd like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds " He stared intensively at Harry who blushed slightly. "We have new students from all over Europe whose parents feel is in their best interest to send them of to Hogwarts, welcome them. And to the new Heads after leading your houses back to your common rooms report here immediately."

"Now I think it would be nice to celebrate the new school year by singing the school's song." Dumbledore said. Everyone besides the first years and new students smiled. "Alright everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore said and they all carried on singing.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until out brains all rot."_

They finished Dumbledore smiled at all of them. Nikki looked around as if everyone in here had worse sanity issues then her. Then she smiled. _This might not be so bad. Might actually fit in._

Then Professor McGonnagal came in with the sorting hat and stool. She placed it in front of Great Hall as the entire student body turned to watch it. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_In the times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such a friendship fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, " We'll teach all those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_

_And taught, all she knew_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true_

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet and early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I am a Thinking Cap!_

The Great Hall busted into applause and professor McGonnagal stepped up with her long roll of parchment that held all the names of the new students. She looked sternly at the students.

"Now when I call your name, you will come up and put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Acer, Justin" she began.

"Wonder why the Sorting Hat decided to tell Hogwart's history this time," Ron grumbled, wondering when the food would arrive.

"Ron as if that was all of Hogwart's History." Ginny said.

"Yeah Ron, the marauders and us have practically made half of Hogwarts History with Voldemort and stuff, huh?" Harry said thinking back on his adventures from his first year, till now.

"Besides, he's done it because we have tons of new students from all over Europe, some of them never heard of the story, they should know. And what's more I think if Dumbledore hadn't started turning down letters begging for students to come here, we wouldn't have room to breath this year."

"Whatever you say Hermione," Ron mumbled. Hermione looked over towards the Slytherin table. Draco was deep in conversation with Blaise Zabini. His usual sneer still on his face. Hermione glowered a bit. She'd have to talk to him. She looked back up to the students being sorted and was surprised to find that most of them had gone already. She looked at the Gryffindor table, they had about eight new students already.

"Malden, Nikki," Professor McGonnagal called. Nikki walked up to the stool, her face was proud. She sat down her large piercing glimmering with the light. Professor McGonnagal put the hat on her. The friends held their breath. Luna gave her cousin a thumbs up.

The hat seemed to think for a while, taking longer than it had with the other students and then finally he shouted out for the school "RAVENCLAW." Nikki smiled her bright smile and licked her lips on the way to the Ravenclaw table to sit with her cousin.

**DMGH**

After delivering the new students to the Gryffindor Common, explaining about the dormitories and letting them know a few rules, Ron and Hermione made their way back down to the Great Hall for that meeting with Dumbledore.

When they got there Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were already there. Hermione rolled her eyes, figures they probably just led them to the dungeons and told them to have fun.

It wasn't long before Ernie Macmillan, and Hannah Abbot joined them followed by Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil. The eight students stood staring at each other, sneering in the Slytherins case. Finally, Dumbledore entered through the Great Hall door and walked towards them.

"Sorry I took so long, went down to the kitchen to congratulate the House Elves on a fantastic meal, like always." He said. The eight young students stared at him, wondering why they were there.

"As you know some of the castle is still a bit crumbled, in a matter of speaking. I have made you all Head students so that you may help me, along with your Head of Houses, get the school back together. You will pare up with someone from another house and every Saturday will be used to help out. This isn't voluntary, that was an order," Dumbledore said in his normal calm voice.

"Pairings shall be Slytherin will Gryffindor, Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff. Boy Head pairs with Girl Head," he said. "Goodnight everyone," he said, his eyes twinkling and then he left them there.

"Great I'm stuck with Weasel," Pansy complained.

"You're worried about being stuck with me? I think I'm the one who should be worried about being stuck with you,"

"At least you got a pureblood." Draco said. "I got the mudblood," he sneered. "But who knows maybe she'll give in for some fun," Draco said. Ron rushed at Malfoy but Hermione stopped him.

"In my nightmares, Malfoy." She retorted. Draco smirked, and grabbed Hermione by the arm and brought her close to him. Ron went to get Malfoy but Pansy, Ernie, and Anthony grabbed him.

"Seems like your nightmares have become a reality this summer huh?" he spat at her. They were so close she could feel his breath near her face.

"You are such a hypocrite," she said. "Sleep with me, tell me how much you like me and then go and call me a mudblood in front of everyone," Hermione whispered in front of him.

"I'm the hypocrite? If anyone is guilty here it's you Granger," He said, his gray eyes piercing straight through her brown ones. "You climb into my bed, whenever you fight with your lousy mudblood boyfriend and then come to school acting like a little virgin know-it-all,"

Draco let go of her and sneered. He walked back to Pansy who was wondering what they had been talking about. Draco would have to make up some lie, no one could ever know he'd slept with Granger.

"Guess we'll see each other tomorrow won't we? After all we've got potions first thing. Good night," He said walking towards the exit then stopped and added "Mudblood,"

Once Draco was out of Ron's reach Anthony and Ernie let him go. Ron glared at them.

"Ron, you don't want to get in trouble the first day of school. Especially because of something so stupid as Malfoy," Hermione complained as they made their way back to Gryffindor Common Room.

"I know, I know, Hermione," Ron said. "What were you and him talking about anyway?" he asked curiously. Hermione looked straight ahead as she climbed the marble staircases.

"Nothing, just insulting each other," she said. "Dragon Pox," she said as the fat lady, who was waiting for them, to go to sleep, she opened the portrait hole and closed it behind them.


	8. The Strengthening Solution

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: So last chapter was a bit longer than the others. Hope you guys enjoy this chap.**

**Chaos**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 8: The Strengthening Solution**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in their usual seats at the end of the classroom. Draco and his thick friends sat in the front, all chatting waiting for Snape to arrive. When the dungeon door crashed, the classroom fell silent.

"As this is your NEWT year," Snape drawled. "I am taking the first half to remind you of potions we have already done in the past, and the second half to teach you new potions. Let it be known this was Dumbledore's idea and I had no intention, and still don't, of helping you." He said.

"Bit sad isn't he?" said one of the new Gryffindor students. Lavender shushed her, they couldn't afford to loose House Points on the very first day.

"Today we'll be producing the strengthening solution," Snape continued. "Who can tell me what that is?" He said turning around, "Besides Miss Granger," he added seeing as no one else would volunteer.

"What about you Longbottom?" he said. Neville jumped back and almost knocked his cauldron to the ground.

"I d-don't know, sir," Neville stumbled. Snape.

"Really?" he said. He turned to Lavender Brown, who looked like she was about to scream.

"What about you Miss Brown? Any idea?" he said.

"No sir…" she trailed off. Snape sighed.

"Very well, five points from Gryffindor for their lack of remembrance. You all should take a Memory Potion" he said. Hermione continued waving her hand in the air. Snape sighed. "Fine, Fine, Miss Granger why don't you enlighten us, seeing as your classmates have failed to do so." he sneered. Hermione smiled.

"The strengthening solution is made with Pomegranate juice and Salamander blood. Presumably this potion makes the drinker stronger. It could, however, be designed for inanimate objects if the potion was intended to be applied to them," Hermione answered. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Well it's obvious Snape is no longer trying to hide his hate for students, mind you, he never really bothered," Ron muttered to Harry who nodded in agreement.

"That is correct Miss Granger… again." he said in a bored voice which Hermione thought offensive but bit her tongue. "You have until the end of class to create this potion. Instructions," he said tapping the board with his wand "are on the board. Longbottom, try not to get yourself sent to the Hospital Wing," he said, making Neville seem more nervous.

**DMGH**

"You know Granger," Malfoy said. Hermione, Ron, and Harry turned back to look at Malfoy. "I think it would be good for you to use the Exploding Potion on your abnormally sized head. After all it does blow up anything it's injected with right? Save me the trouble of doing it, myself."

Hermione glared at him. She could tell Harry and Ron were fighting with all their might not to pounce Malfoy right then and there.

"Well as lovely as that offer sounds, Malfoy. I think it would be rather more amusing to see yours blown up don't you?" she said looking at the other Gryffindors walking out of the Dungeon. They all nodded and muttered their 'yeah's'

"You know the rules Malfoy," Hermione teased. "Majority rules," she said then she turned to leave but Draco grabbed her by the arm first.

"Here's another offer you won't like to miss," he whispered dangerously in her ear. "Taking your clothes off for me." he said. "After all, you've already done it once, what's one more time?" he said. Hermione pulled her arm away.

"Git," she said before hurrying of to reach Ron and Harry. Draco Malfoy sneered at her. _This might actually be fun. _He thought.

**DMGH**

By lunch time Hermione was very glad she only had potions with Malfoy that day. He had become so annoying she was just about ready to explode. He was constantly finding her in the halls to tease with her. If he was this annoying when he wasn't in classes with her, she could only imagine how much worse it would be if they _were _in other classes together, today.

What bothered her wasn't the fact that he was annoying her, he did that yearly. It was _why _he was annoying her. Not only to constantly remind her that she had slept with him, but also to make her feel sorry for why she did it.

And it was starting to get to Hermione. Because, she felt sorrier for him by the minute. She whished she wouldn't have done it. Then maybe she and Draco could have been together now, fighting through the crowds of students criticizing them. She sighed as she sat in the Great Hall and began to pour food onto her plate.

"Mione?" Harry said. He was unsure how to phrase his next part.

"What's up with you and Malfoy?" Ron blurted out straight. Hermione looked up at them suddenly, more than she would have like to.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" she said. Harry shrugged slightly.

"It's just that since we've been back all he does is mess around with you. And we've only been back for a day." he answered. Hermione sighed again, she couldn't tell them what had happened. They would stop talking to her. She couldn't loose her best friends now.

"I don't know. Malfoy's probably just being Malfoy. Might as well ignore it. I'm not letting him bring me down." she lied straight through her teeth. Harry and Ron seemed not to notice though because they shrugged and went back to their mashed potatoes.

**DMGH**

That Saturday Hermione woke early and went down for breakfast with a grumbling Ron. The two of them in silence watching the other heads eat at their own house tables. The Great Hall seemed strangely quiet.

"Can't believe I got stuck with that oaf," Ron grumbled as he shoved more toast down his throat. "Rather be with the troll we fought in first year, or Aragog, and I hate spiders." he went on mumbling.

"Oh shut up Ronald," Hermione said. She was in a deeply depressed mood, she had been dreading Saturday. "At least you can insult her and she wouldn't realize it, now I got stuck with Malfoy. He's awful but he's not stupid. This is going to the worst Saturday of my life. I'm going bicker all day with him, I just know it." she said. Ron immediately shut up. He knew today was definitely not the day to mess with Hermione Granger.

When Dumbledore showed up, all of the Head's had finished their breakfast and were awaiting instructions in the front of the hall. Dumbledore gave them all a twinkling smile before starting.

"Well today I think we're going to put up some of the torn down walls," he said. "I trust all you seventh year's know how to do that?" he asked. When all of them nodded he smiled yet again.

"Well then, Mr. Weasley, Miss Parkinson you'll take the east side of the castle. Mr. Macmillan, Miss Patil, you'll take the west side, though there isn't much there you can do the back of the castle once you're done." He said. The four nodded and left.

"Now, Mr. Goldstein, Miss Abbot, you will take astronomy tower, seeing as classes will start next week on that tower, try and hurry it up a bit," he said the two nodded and left without word. Then he turned to Hermione and Draco.

"I am aware that neither of you are in good terms at the moment," he said his blue eyes showing that he knew more than they had thought, "But I do hope you are both adults and mature enough to behave, you will do a good job. You have the kitchen side of the castle," he said. Draco and Hermione sighed and both went off to the kitchen sides. Neither very happy about it.

Both began to work, Draco taking piles of rubbish and throwing out and Hermione restoring walls with her wand. Draco envied her, what he would do to have his wand back in his hands and to be able to finish this faster. Come to think of it, he didn't realize why Dumbledore had given the Head posts to him and Pansy. Neither could work with a wand, they couldn't be much help.

Hermione side glanced Draco every few minutes. She couldn't help it, something stronger than her kept repelling her eyes towards him. Around eleven Draco finally got tired of working, with all the silence around them and stopped. He sat on a pile of broken stones, that once made a wall of Hogwarts.

He watched as Hermione continued working, gliding her wand through the air. He let his eyes wonder her body and sighed silently. The best night he had, was with her. He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it.

Hermione began to take a few steps back as wall began to reconstruct itself with new pieces of stone, Dumbledore had place there for them. As she took another step back, she tripped over a large crumbled stone and landed in Draco's lap.

Draco looked down at her and she up at him. Hermione felt herself blushing but unable to move. Draco felt all the control he had been trying to build up the last week of summer until now, leaving his body at a very hasty pace. Before he what he was doing he had stood up, pushed Hermione against the nearest wall, locked his lips with hers and was unbuttoning her shirt.

Hermione of course didn't complain after all, this is what she had wanted. Or so she had decided. Draco's tongue found its way into her mouth and explored every inch of it like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind them.


	9. Professor Buehler

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please remember that I am writing this at Midnight, so anything that may come to you as retarded, well I was pretty tired.**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 9: Professor Buehler**

Hermione sat ashamed and looking down on at her lap. Draco looked out the window, if this got out, his reputation was so dead. Not that it was anything great at moment, seeing as he couldn't do magic, he was at a disadvantage with most of the kid's in school. Making him no longer the Hogwart's bad boy.

"I can not believe that my two best students were caught in such a compromising position. In brought day light and while on duty." Professor McGonnagal scolded. Hermione continued looking down at her lap. Her cheeks burning in embarrassment. Draco looked from the window to McGonnagal.

"Five points. From both Slytherin and Gryffindor," she said sternly. Draco looked outraged, but said nothing. Hermione still wouldn't look up. "And both of you will do detention every night for two weeks in the library," she said.

"Yes, M'am," they chorused. McGonnagal looked sternly at the two then dismissed them. Draco and Hermione made their way out of McGonnagal's office. They walked back to the kitchens.

"This is your fault _mudblood,_" Draco said. Hermione glared at hi.

"My fault?" she said. "You're the one who jumped on top of me and snogged me to death," she complained..

"YOU didn't complain. YOU kissed back. If YOU weren't so damn hot, I wouldn't have to jump and snog you to death," he said, seemingly out of breath. Hermione stopped and stared at him.

"You think I'm hot?" she asked a small smile on her face.

"Yes I bloody well do," he continued and took a deep breath. "I mean, yes," he said, not sure how to put these _feelings _into words. "I thought I had made that clear this summer," he said. Hermione smiled and walked closer to him. Draco watched as her face came closer to his. He gulped. Their lips almost touching, yet Draco couldn't take his eyes from hers.

"So, what do we do?" Hermione whispered. Draco continued staring into her eyes. He sighed and touched his lips with hers. It was gentle and hardly touching as if he though she was some priceless treasure who should be touched with the utmost care.

"I think," Draco said. "We have to work from here," he whispered back. Hermione smiled and deepened the kiss slightly. Draco didn't complain, but pulled away again.

"Don't want to get caught again," he said. Hermione giggled slightly and pulled out her wand, as the two continued working.

**DMGH**

The next time Hermione and Draco were together was that afternoon, when Dumbledore asked all the Head's to meet him in his office at three. Hermione was already sitting there when Draco came in chattering with Anthony Goldstein about quidditch. Hermione seemed a bit surprised that Draco was talking with a Ravenclaw, yet strangely happy that he was doing so. Showed some change in him.

"As I am well assured you all know," Professor Dumbledore said coming in from the staircase to the right of his office. "Every year we hold a seventh year banquet." he said. They all nodded in unison. Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"It isn't anything big, just a sort of dance, if you can put it that way. To celebrate your last year at Hogwarts. Though I am pleased to say that for some of you, if you except my invitation may see yourselves, here again next year." his twinkling eyes shone at them in a knowing smile.

"As you are all seventh years, and all heads. I have decided to make you in charge of this years banquet. It will take place on Christmas Eve, so you have until then," he said. They all nodded, some of them whispered excitedly between them.

"That is all," Dumbledore said as he walked up the stairs again and Fawkes burst into flames, leaving a small chick in its ashes.

"I think we should do an ice theme," said Hannah Abbot. Pansy snorted.

"Not again. That's what they did for the Yule Ball," she said as they all began heading for the door. Some in the group nodded.

"I think we should do something merry, cozy, something that just says_ Christmas at Hogwarts." _Padma Patil said her eyes glittering with enthusiasm.

"_Christmas at Hogwarts," _said Hermione. "That's it Padma. The perfect theme, something that makes us all feel warm inside. Christmas here." she said. The girls smiled. Draco surprised to see even Pansy smiled at the idea and joined the girls up ahead to talk about what they could do to decorate.

Draco, Ron, Terry, and Anthony, stayed behind, wanting nothing to do with decorating.

**DMGH**

Detention with Draco was strangely pleasing while the two worked on stacking books back to their proper places. Hermione and Draco talked about everything that came to their mind. Detention had become their meeting place, and since they weren't excused from detention on weekends, Saturday and Sunday Hermione and Draco became much closer.

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had Defense Against the Dark Arts together first thing on Monday morning. They hadn't had the class last week because the new Professor hadn't been able to arrive until Sunday. Just about everyone has seen the horseless carriage arrive, but no one had seen the person inside.

Students had desperately passed by the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor trying to get a small peak at the new professor, but none of them had much luck. Dumbledore had told them all at breakfast to beware.

"You'll find that when Professor Buehler doesn't want to be found, the she won't be found." he said. They had all at least gotten a clue that this Professor was a _she. _All the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were sitting silently in their seats wondering when the professor would arrive when Nikki spoke up.

"Are we going to have a lesson or not professor?" she asked, talking to a young girl dressed in black robes sitting at the end of the room. Everyone had simply thought she must have been the professors daughter or something. The young girl smiled. She must have been only six-years-old.

She young girl walked up to the front of the class. "Well, well, I thought no one would ever guess," she said as she slowly molded herself into a stern looking witch. The class watched surprised. Hermione cursed herself for not noticing.

The professor had long blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. Her lips were thin as was her face. Though it was also very stern. She reminded you a bit of professor McGonnagal.

"Professor Cassandra Buehler, auror, Metamorphmagus, and new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she introduced. "By the end of the year, you will all know how to spot a Metamorphmagi in disguise as Miss Malden has done today. Every time you step foot in this class you must try your hardest to find me among yourselves," she said pleased with herself.

They all leaned forward in their desks as if anticipating what she would do or say next. "Open your books to page three hundred and fourteen," she said. "You will notice I like to work backwards rather than forward." she said. "In fact you will notice that I like to do a lot of things in strange manners," she said in a whisper like voice, raspy and calm and comforting.

"I'm going to teach you loads of things this year. Take you into parts of this castle you never before dreamed of," she said. Harry felt a certain chill climb up his spine. The professor's voice was strangely creepy.

"Do not be fooled, that because Voldemort is gone, you do not all face grave times ahead," she began. Now began to sound like professor Trewaley, but that trace was soon gone as the classroom grew darker. "One must remember though…" she said quietly as she began to wave her wand towards the board. "That in grave times words are made of silver but silence is made of gold," she said.

The chalk on the board stopped drawing. It wrote in very neat cursive under its drawing. The class looked at the board, on it was a picture that Harry knew all to well. A certain statue he had been at, once before. Below it the chalk had scribbled.

_Salazar Slytherin_


	10. My Girlfriend

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 10, hope you guys enjoy, this one is a bit longer to make up for the short one last time.**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 10: My Girlfriend**

The two weeks of detention were not as bad as Hermione had thought they would be. After all, she used them to spend time with Draco Malfoy. Detention was merely a place for them to tease each other and at least twice they had done the "dirty deed".

It seemed McGonnagal had no patience what-so-ever to take care of seventeen-year-olds with all the work she needed to have done. She simply cast a spell on the door that didn't allow them to leave the library until eleven. When eleven struck on the clock hanging on the wall besides Madame Pince's desk the spell lifted, they left and the library automatically locked itself up.

On the last day of detention, when Hermione arrived a little late, she had been held up trying to help Harry and Ron finish up homework that they had already began to fall behind on.

When she walked into the library Draco was placing books onto a shelf. Professor McGonnagal was no longer there. She looked at Draco and picked up some of her own books. She climbed the next to his, and began to place books too.

"Professor McGonnagal, said you should be more responsible," he said not looking up from the book he was trying to place in the right place.

"Huh?" Hermione asked confused.

"You were late," he said. He looked up at Hermione who just now noticed small glasses in his eyes.

"Oh, right. Sorry," she apologized as she put a book on the shelf it belonged. He shrugged it off it off as he placed another book on the shelf.

"Don't have to apologize to me," he said, taking another book. "I'm not the one complaining," he continued a sort of small smiled crept up on his face. They were both silent for a few minutes and the only sounds coming from inside the library were ones of shuffling books into their proper place.

Hermione and Draco both climbed down from their ladders a few times to get more books. Then they moved on to the next section and so on. After a while Hermione looked at Draco and sighed.

"Um, I need to talk to you," she said. She didn't really know why she wanted to have this conversation, but she did.

"Alright," Draco said, sounding interested but continued organizing books, as did she.

"Where are we going to meet after detention. I mean, you know," she said a bit nervous. Draco smiled inside at the fact that she was nervous about talking to him properly about something.

"I don't know, I guess we can meet up in different places like the towers or by the kitchens," he said remembering the reason they were here in the first place. Hermione smiled.

"I guess so, oh and Draco," she spoke lower this time. Draco looked at her as if to show he was listening attentively. "What are we? You know just for the record," she asked, Draco placed down his books on the table closest to him. He walked near Hermione and grabbed her arms bringing her closer to him.

"Well just for the record, I think you're my girlfriend." he answered. "At least if you want to be," he said. Hermione smiled and nodded vigorously. Draco kissed her lips sweetly and continued with his work. Hermione felt a certain warmth gather up in her insides. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

By the time eleven hit, the two of them made they're way out of the library and watched as the door closed and gave a satisfying click, like it did every night. Draco kissed Hermione goodbye in a very hot and sensual way. Against the wall with his lips pressed hard against hers. Hermione smiled as she pulled away.

"I should be getting for bed. Some people believe in getting a good-nights sleep," she teased. Draco smiled.

"I'll send you and owl tomorrow telling you where to meet," he whispered in her ear making her tingle inside.

"Alright," she said. They both began to go separate ways when Hermione was called back by Draco's voice.

"I was just wondering," he said nervously. "If you'd be by date for the banquet," he asked. "It would be a nice way to let everyone know were together," he said. Hermione's smile grew from ear to ear as he said this. A sudden feeling of peace swelling up inside her.

**DMGH**

"Devil's Snare," said Professor Sprout as the students circled around the greenhouse tables. Pots filled with a slowly moving plant were in front of every two of them. "Some of you may remember me talking about it back in your first year, some of you have already had an experience with it," her eyes gleamed at Hermione, Ron, and Harry who all blushed.

"This year, you all get to experience it," Professor Sprout said. Neville took a step back, as much as he loved Herbology this was one plant he'd rather stay away from.

"I don't want to have anything to do with that plant," said Lavender Brown. "What if I get caught in it like Hermione, Ron, and Harry." she said.

"Don't be stupid Brown." Malfoy spoke up "The golden trio fell into a whole bunch of it, you barely have enough there to squeeze the life out of your pinky," he said. Hermione smiled inwardly.

"Did I ask for your opinion Malfoy?" Lavender argued.

"I'll tell you what your asking for, you filthy Gryffin-"

"That's enough now," Professor Sprout interrupted. "There's no need to get all in a flap. Now Miss Brown, don't worry it isn't very hard to kill devil's snare when they attack," Professor Sprout continued. "Why dear Hermione did it in her first year," she continued.

"Yes Professor Sprout," said a nameless Slytherin. "The same Hermione Granger who got one hundred and twelve percent on a charm exam in first year," he continued.

"Well Miss Granger," Professor Sprout continued ignoring the Slytherin, "Tell us how did you do it?" she asked.

"Well I remembered what you said about Devil's Snare liking dark and damp spaces," she said. Professor Sprout nodded as they were in a dark damp greenhouse. "So Harry suggested I lit a fire, and that's what I did," she said.

"That's it?" said the nameless Slytherin. "You lit a fire? That was the big magic you got fifty points for back in first year," he continued.

"That," said Harry. "And figuring out a totally complicated riddle by Snape, in which if she got it wrong we could have ended up drinking poison. For noticing a trap door under a three-headed-dog, while everyone else was busy with its heads. For helping Ron back to professor Dumbledore and surviving it all," he said.

The greenhouse grew quite as the Slytherin and Harry glared at each other.

"Well," said Professor Sprout, "Let's continue shall we?" she said.

**DMGH**

Hermione cleaned her mouth as she got up, from the bathroom. That was the fifth day in row she had been doing that, she couldn't believe she was throwing up this much. She felt so nauseas lately she just wanted to lay, stomach down, in a dark room.

When she walked out of the girls bathroom she was met by a very strange surprise.

"Sounds like your knocked up, Hermione" said Fred Weasley.

"Yes, what has the naughty Miss Granger been doing lately?" George teased. Hermione glared at them.

"I am _not _knocked up!" she scowled at them. "What are you two doing at Hogwarts anyway?" she asked.

"Dumbledore asked to meet us," said Fred.

"On our way to see him right now," said George.

"Bet you five galleons it's about the flying school books we've been selling at the shop in Hogsmead," Fred and George grinned.

"Bet you five galleons Hermione is knocked up," George added.

"I am not!" Hermione continued.

"Listen Hermione we saw our mother go through it with Ron _and _Ginny. Plus Angelina and Katie have both had children already," Fred said mentioning they're wives.

"I think we know when we see someone whose knocked up." George continued.

"Please do you really think I'd be so stupid as not to create a contraceptive charm after having sexual relations?" Hermione argued.

"Hermione," Fred said.

"Those things aren't always one hundred percent safe," George ended.

"Though were working on ones that might be," Fred said with a grin.

"So whose the father?" George asked.

"Is it Ronikins?" Fred teased.

"Is it Harry?" George continued.

"Is it Longbottom," Fred smiled.

"What?" Hermione said. "No, it is not your brother, or Harry, and it is most definitely not Neville's. In fact it isn't anybody's because I am not pregnant."

"Whose pregnant?" Ginny asked walking near them.

"Nobody's pregnant," Hermione said.

"We think Hermione's been knocked up." Fred said.

"HERMIONE," Ginny scolded as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you know how to perform the charm?" she asked.

"Ginny don't you remember mum's talk?" George asked.

"What? Always eat your vegetables?" Ginny teased slightly. The twins grinned as they rolled their eyes.

"As much as we enjoy the fact that your more like us then any other brother." Fred said.

"That's not the talk we're talking about," George continued.

"I know, I know, Contraceptive charms are only ninety nine percent accurate. Better to have that one percent chance happen when your married then when your fifteen," she recited.

"Right," said Fred.

"That one," said George. Hermione grunted and they all looked at her as if suddenly realizing she was still standing there.

"It doesn't matter what talk it was, because I am not pregnant!" Hermione continued. "Why am I even arguing with you guys?" she asked herself. "Goodbye," she said as she walked in the direction they had just come from.

"Bit of the rocker she's gone huh, Fred?" George asked.

"You'd go a bit off the rocker too if you were knocked up at seventeen," Fred answered.

"Can't see that happening," George smiled.

"Seeing as you're an exact copy of me I can't see it either," Fred answered as Ginny ran off to find Hermione.


	11. A Memory

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: And we get closer and closer…to the middle of the story lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 11: A Memory**

"Hermione," Ginny called catching up to Hermione. She stopped walking and waited for the red-head to reach her before starting to walk again. "Hermione why would Fred and George think your knocked up?" she asked.

"Because they're Fred and George," Hermione answered. Ginny glared.

"Hermione, as much as my brothers like to joke with some things I don't think they would just pop that conclusion out without something happening for them to think about it." Ginny continued. Hermione sighed.

"Alright, alright, I was puking in the girls bathroom and then when I came out there they were standing there okay?" Hermione started to speed up ahead of Ginny. But the red-head wasn't done with her, she sped up also to keep up with Hermione.

"Well are you?" she asked. Hermione stopped suddenly.

"No," she said defiantly. Ginny stared at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I mean, well, no but I don't think I am," Hermione said her spirits slowly crumbling.

"Hermione, did you take the test?" she asked. Hermione shook her head as she looked down at her lap. "But your not a virgin, right?" she asked. Hermione shook her head again.

"Who?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked up surprised but without words. "Hermione, let's just say you are pregnant. Hypothetically speaking of course," Ginny added. "Whose the father?" she asked. Hermione began to walk again. "Hermione, I'm your best friend," Ginny said not moving from her spot. Hermione stopped again and looked down. "I deserve to know," she said.

Hermione turned around and Ginny walked up to her.

"You really want to know?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "Malfoy,"

**DMGH**

"Get in line, get in line, on second thought. Make four lines one for each house," Professor Buehler said to all the seventh year students. She had sent out a notice that all seventh year students were to meet her at eleven a.m. sharply in the Great Hall on the next Saturday morning. Head students included.

The students had all been sitting around the Great Hall wondering what on Earth they were doing here, when Professor Buehler came rushing in with her wand in the air followed by Harry behind her. Her long blonde hair was now short as if not to get in the way. She handed a box to a few girls and they began to hand out hair elastics to anyone who had long hair.

The students all proceeded to tie their hair. "Now that were all in line our respective lines I would like all of you to follow me. We are taking a fieldtrip in hopes of getting all of you to enjoy the subject, of Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said. "Mr. Potter, I believe you know the way. Lead on," she said. Harry sighed.

He had been called into her office last week and asked to do this favor by her and Dumbledore. He really didn't want to do it. He wanted to stay away as far away from this place as possible.

He led Professor Buehler and the four houses out into the corridor. and began to walk towards the right. Hermione smiled as she realized what was going on, she remembered this path quite clearly. The people around whispered for her to tell them what was going on, but Hermione wouldn't talk.

Harry led them all straight into a bathroom. Hermione and Ron were pushed up front to be with Harry. Myrtle screeched as she dove towards the seventh years who all ducked out of her way.

"Myrtle no!" Hermione said. Myrtle stopped.

"What? I never have any visitors you can't expect me to just watch them, can you?" she whined in her usual thin voice.

"Myrtle please," said Harry and Myrtle dove straight into a stall and into the toilet that splashed.

"You'll all have to excuse Moaning Myrtle," Ron said, Hermione kicked him. "She's a bit emotional," he continued.

"A bit?" said Draco who had almost gotten splashed with the toilet's water.

"Well Mr. Potter," Professor Buehler said. "Why don't you began the lesson I have asked you to provide us with today," she continued as she stepped back. Harry sighed and looked at his friends for support. Hermione smiled.

"If you could all stand around the faucets please," she said. The seventh year worked themselves around so that they were circling the fountains. "Don't stand to close, you don't want to fall," she warned, a few of them took steps back, Malfoy being one of them.

"If you'll notice," Ron said. "That the handle of this faucet has a snake on it. Harry noticed it back in second year. That's how he realized this was…"

"The chamber of secrets," Harry finished a few of them whispered amongst themselves. "You all remember what happen back in second year because of it," he continued. "Some of you were even petrified by the basilisk. Which we can thank our Hermione here, for figuring that out," he said. Hermione blushed a little.

"Well then Potter," Malfoy spoke up, "How do we get in?" he said, already guessing why Professor Buehler had brought them here.

"Please everyone step back," Once professor Buehler had insured they were at a safe distance Harry stepped up. Everyone remain quiet trying to get a peak at what he was doing.

Harry opened his mouth and hissed a soft _open up_ in parseltongue. Everyone listened attentively at the soft hissing coming from Harry's mouth. At once the tap began to glow a brilliant white light and began to spin. Then the sink began to move until it sank right out of sigh. Everyone stared carefully at the large pipe that was exposed.

"That's large enough for a man to slide down," A Hufflepuff said.

"Or for a giant snake to pass through," Malfoy added. Harry stared at him, some how thankful he wasn't the one that had to mention it.

"Right," Harry continued staring at everyone. "Hermione will go first and help you all once you get down there. You'll all land in a pile of bones, I have to ask you not to scream please." he said as some of the girls looked at him horrified. Professor Buehler giggled slightly.

"There is also a snake skin in one of the tunnel's we have to go through. It is not the basilisk I can assure you it's dead. But the skin it shed before it died will probably still be there, don't touch it. It's a bit disgusting," he said. Hermione made sure her hair was properly tied before looking at the people around her.

True, she had never actually been to the chamber of secrets and was eager to see it but she had a pretty good idea what it was like from the stories Harry and Ron told her. She nodded at Harry and threw herself into the tunnel. Everyone stared at the blackening pipe until they heard a soft thud.

"This is amazing," they heard a voice yell up, "and a bit disgusting really," a few of them laughed.

"All right whose next?" Harry asked. Everyone stared around for a moment before Malfoy stepped up.

"I'll go," he said. Harry nodded and Malfoy jumped into the pipe. Again they stared at the pipe until their was a soft thud.

"Whoa," was all they heard from Malfoy. Hermione smiled as Draco gave a small silent kiss. The kids around them began to throw themselves into the pipe one by one, until all Harry was the last one to go in. Once they were all in he pulled out his wand.

"Anyone with a wand please make some light," he said before whispering _Lumos. _There was an uproar of students performing the spell and the dark damp tunnel they were standing in lit up. Everyone took a look at their surroundings and finally understood why they were told to bring old clothes. They were all covered in wet goo.

"How will we get back up?" A Ravenclaw asked. Professor Buehler spoke this time.

"Professor Dumbledore has arranged for stairs to be placed there when we come back,"

"Through a twisting pipe?" the Ravenclaw argued.

"Is he not the greatest wizard of all time?" Professor Buehler answered quietly and calmly.

"Right, follow me. Don't touch the skin." Harry said motioning to a long snake skin that was still lying there after all these years. As they passed a few torn down rocks they could head Ron telling them how Lockhart had stolen his broken wand from his trying to obliviate them and was hit with his own spell crumbling down those rocks.

Harry led them towards another wall, this one had two entwined serpents carved on it, their eyes were set with great, glinting emeralds. Harry approached it and everyone fell silent again. Once more Harry spoke in parseltongue.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to toe in memory of the last time he was in here. Walked inside.

They all followed him through the wall and stared around amazed. They were standing at the end of a very long dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd greenish gloom that filled the place.

They all followed him down the chamber and past the serpents. Harry stopped at the front of the chamber, there were dark brown smudges on the ground. Draco, Hermione, Ron and a few others stared at the smudges.

"Oh god, Is that?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"That's where I found Ginny." Harry said. "That's both mine and her blood," he said remembering the snake fang stuck in his arm, and Ginny laying almost lifeless on the stone floor.

Then everyone looked up ahead of where they were standing. "Whose that?" a Hufflepuff asked. Looking up at a statue as high as any of the pillars themselves. The giant face above was of an ancient and monkeyish looking man with long thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where to enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor.

"Are you thick?" Malfoy asked the Hufflepuff. "That's Salazar Slytherin," he said in a sort of admiring way.

"That," said Harry pointing at Slytherins mouth "Is the most astonishing thing in here," he said.

"His mouth Potter?" Crabbe asked. Draco kicked him and told him to shut up.

"Yes." Harry answered and began to hiss. Saying in Parseltongue the same words he had heard five years before. "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four" _Slytherin's mouth opened wider and wider making a large black whole appear. Even Professor Buehler seemed amazed at this.

"That's where the basilisk was. That's where it came out of when it came to kill me," he said. They all stared around silently taking it in.

**DMGH**

"Hermione," Ginny said coming into the her dormitory. Hermione looked up from her book. She was trying to read and rest a little, she'd had a long day down in the chamber of secrets.

Ginny walked up to her and handed her a small brown paper bag. Hermione looked at it. Ginny sighed.

"I thought it might help you," she said. "Just be sure alright?" she said and left. Hermione opened the bag and pulled out a pregnancy potion. She closed her eyes and deeply sighed.


	12. Wood Pixie

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: In times of grave danger, words are made of silver…but silence is made of pure gold - Professor Buehler. lol hope you guys enjoy this chap. Thanks for all the amazing uplifting reviews I've been getting. I couldn't be more greatful.**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 12: Wood Pixie**

Hermione was pacing up and down the hallway where the room of requirement was located. Even after the door had been created she continued pacing, millions of things running through her mind.

When Draco reached the corridor panting for air, he was very confused. Hermione had sent him an owl saying it was a complete emergency that she met him here and now he found her pacing back and forth like a mad woman.

"You do know the door is already there, right?" he asked and Hermione stopped at the sound of his voice. She ran to him and hugged him, Draco hugged her back. He had never had anyone embrace him so tightly before. Hermione was holding on to him as if she were afraid to let go.

Draco lifted her chin up. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice was filled with worry. Hermione stopped and led him into the room. Draco was surprised to find that the room was small and cozy. With a simple couch in the middle, a ruby red rug between it and the brightly glowing fire.

Hermione sat down on the couch and patted the place next to hers. Draco sat down and stared at her.

"Hermione, tell me what's going on," he said. It wasn't an order it was more of a worried plead. Hermione sighed.

"Draco, I-" she sighed again. This was an incredibly hard subject to talk about.

"What is it?" he asked. "Hermione whatever it is you can tell me," he continued.

"It just see, this is hard, and, well here goes nothing," she sighed again and took a deep breath. "Draco I think I might be pregnant," she said. Draco stared.

**DMGH**

"Stupid vanishing step," Nikki cursed under her breath as she limped into onto the Hogwarts grounds. Most of the students were already in sweaters and scarves as the October air kept chilling. Nikki wrapped her tighter around her neck and kept walking, or limping more like it, towards Hagrid's Hut.

When she got there, she was met by the dear surprise of Ron Weasley knocking on Hagrid's door. What was more of a surprise was that he, like her, was carrying his potions book. Had Hagrid asked him to bring his too?

"Hi," He said. "What happened?" he asked noticing her limping towards him.

"Stupid Vanishing Step," she mumbled again. Ron nodded.

"Right, don't worry everyone gets caught in it at least once or twice in their first year here," he cheered her up. She nodded.

"Right, thanks," she said as Hagrid opened the door.

"Thanks fer comin'. Harry and Hermione said they couldn't make it right now," he told them. The two nodded and walked inside the hut, where it was much warmer. The smell of rock cakes came from inside the hut and Ron whispered a warning into Nikki's ear about Hagrid's rock cakes. She smiled and thanked him.

"So what do you have to show us, Hagrid. Hope it isn't another dragon," Ron said noticing Hagrid's hand was wrapped up with a cloth. Hagrid took the whistling tea kettle from the fire and poured some into cups that Nikki and Ron took with a 'thanks'.

"Nah," he said. "Learned me lesson with Norbert," he said.

"Norbert?" Nikki asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you someday," Ron explained. Nikki nodded.

Hagrid walked over to a rattling cage covered by a dark blue cloth and brought it to the table. Nikki and Ron both stared curiously. Ron with a wide eyes and Nikki delicately holding her tea cup in her hand.

Hagrid pulled out the cloth and instantly the cage began to rattle even more furiously. Ron took his tea cup from the table and held it away from the creature, whatever it was. It was invisible at the moment. Though Hagrid seemed pretty happy as he was smiling like a dolt.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Ron asked carefully unsure of how many creature he had faced with the help of Hagrid, but he was sure he didn't like any of them.

"It's a wood pixie," Nikki answered furthering herself from the table. Hagrid smiled brightly as if he had just found his student match.os

"Too right it is," he said. Ron looked at Nikki.

"A wood pixie, Hagrid?" Ron said getting up and going away from the table as well. "Those things will kill you, you know?" he said. Hagrid chuckled slightly. Suddenly in the midst of the rattling the pixie's form began to show.

The wood pixie was a greenish little thing about the size of Ron's middle finger. It had large tennis ball resembling eyes. It's many fangs were pointy and seemed venomous. It had only a few small hairs sticking from the top of its head otherwise it was bald. It was dressed in a silly blue dress strap and was glaring at all of them moving very fast from one point of its cage to another.

"Nah, see Cuddly here couldn't hurt a fly," he grinned at the ragging pixie.

"Hagrid, why did you want us to bring our potions books?" Ron suddenly asked, trying to take his eyes off the mad pixie that was now trying to bite its way out of the cage. Hagrid suddenly jumped up.

"Yes, well, um see," Hagrid took the cloth away from his hand to show a small bite mark made by many different fangs. The bite was turning yellowish and you could see small boils of puss beginning to form around it.

"I thought maybe you guys could help me with this," he said. Nikki jumped up and began to frantically search her potions book for something that might help Hagrid.

"Wouldn't hurt a fly, you say?" Ron muttered also looking through his book. Hagrid made his way near the fireplace and took out a white powdery substance. He placed some inside the cage of the pixie and it immediately stopped zooming around like a mad man. It walked towards the powdery substance carefully.

One of its small hands reached out and touched it, it brought it out to smell then suddenly it began to eat the substance like there was no tomorrow. Sitting on cage's floor grabbing handful's of it and stuffing them in its mouth. Ron looked amazed.

"Powdered sugar," Hagrid said. "Only thing that will calm down a wood pixie," he said as they watched the small green thing, now calm, devour everything it could reach.

"Found something," Nikki said. "Stalagmite Concoction - heels all types of Pixie Bites." she recited. And began to write down a few ingredients for Ron to go get.

**DMGH**

"What do you mean, you think?" Draco said trying to remain calm.

"Well I'm not sure, I haven't taken the pregnancy potion yet," Hermione said. Draco gulped. He had never even thought of ever being in this position, not at this age at least. He sighed.

"Well when can you get some?" he asked. Hermione pulled out a brown paper bag.

"Ginny has already gotten me some. She thought I might be pregnant and wanted me to be sure," she said. Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright, so maybe we should figure this out right now," Draco said. Hermione nodded. She took the small potion from the bag and read the instructions on it.

"Alright I need to fill something with water. Drink the potion and keep my finger in it." she said. Draco nodded.

"Okay," he said. His heart was thundering harder than ever. He couldn't believe this. He was so nervous.

In a way he didn't want Hermione to be pregnant, he felt way to young to be a father. In another way, he might slightly be wishing she was. He had no doubt in his mind right now, that if he wanted a mother for his kids, Hermione would be his first and only choice. He didn't know how to put that into words for her to understand though.

"Hermione," he said before she walked off into another door in the room that led to a bathroom. "I just want you to know, that no matter what the results are… when you walk out that door again to tell me if I'm going to be a dad or not…" he sighed. This was hard. "No matter what. I'm still going to love you,"

There he had said it. The thing that was driving his mind crazy and he had finally said it. Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too," she said then she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned on the tap water filling the sink up. When it was about three quarters full she turned off the tap and opened the bottle of the light orange potion. She sighed.

Then she drank it all in one gulp. The potion was sort of sticky, like thick cough syrup. She instantly felt as if a fire burned down her throat and into everyone of her veins. She placed her finger in the water and waited.

Outside Draco was driving himself mad, pacing wondering what the answer would be. He was just about ready to dig a whole in the ground from pacing so much.

Hermione watched as the color turned from yellow, to pink, to red, green, to light blue and stayed there. She picked up to potions bottle and read the colors and what they meant. Hermione looked down at the light blue substance in the sink.


	13. Answers

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: Magic doesn't need logic, that's why it's magic. If you can see past the logic then you know what magic is. It happens and it doesn't need a reason to, it just does.**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 13: Answers**

"Throw the lacewing flies in now," Nikki told Ron, who obligated as Nikki cut an ounce of mandrake root into pieces and then placed it inside the brewing cauldron. Hagrid seemed to be entertaining himself watching _Cuddly -_ who Ron insisted was everything but cuddly - eating powdered sugar away.

Nikki put some rags around her hands to take the cauldron from the fire. She placed it on top of the large table and stirred it for a while.

"We just have to wait a few moments for it to turn into paste and then we can put it over the bite," she said. Ron sat down, he couldn't believe Nikki could be so good at everything. I mean Hermione was one thing but now Nikki as well.

"Hagrid, what on earth made you so keen to bringing a wooden pixie home?" Nikki asked. Hagrid shrugged.

"I was walking down the forbidden forest and I saw it there. All alone and dying with bunches of raindrops on it. Well o' course I couldn't just leave it there. Besides think it's rather cute," he said smiling down at the pixie, who was now nuzzling her head on a small rag Hagrid had build a bed for her with and closing her large eyes.

"See it isn't so hard to take care o' it" Hagrid said. "Just feed it a little and it'll fall right down to sleep." he said. Ron still looked slightly doubtful but didn't say anything. He didn't want to hurt Hagrid's feelings by mentioning all the other things he thought easy to handle that had gotten him and the trio into loads of trouble.

"Alright if you say so," he grunted slightly. Nikki looked into the cauldron again and touched the substance inside with a spoon. She smiled at the thick green paste inside the cauldron. She took a bit of it out and opened Hagrid's hand.

She placed some of the paste in his hand and spread it around carefully, around the bites and boils the venom had created. Then she took a newly washed and magically dried rag and bandaged his hand.

"What I don't understand," Ron said. "Is why you asked for our help, couldn't you just go to Madam Pomfrey and she'd have the done the same as us?" he asked. Hagrid shook his head.

"Can't, then she'd tell Professor Dumbledore that I was keeping' a Wood Fairy. Dumbledore's already warned me about letting others know when I have dangerous animals in me hut. He don't mind much, but the other teachers seem to have problems with it." he explained.

"Alright Hagrid," Nikki said finishing up his hand. "Now keep this in room temperature." she explained motioning the cauldron still full of green paste "You'll have to open the bandage everyday, clean the wound, and wash the bandage. Let the bites get some air while the bandage dries. Then place some more paste on it and redo the bandage." Hagrid nodded understandingly.

"Do this everyday for three weeks," she said. "I'll be back every few days - as not to raise suspicions - to check on it, I'll have to ask Hermione for some of her books on healing to see how its supposed to be progressing," she said.

"Thanks, you two hav' been a great deal of help," Hagrid said.

"No problem Hagrid," Nikki said.

"Yeah, don't mention it," Ron smiled. Hagrid was glad he had people like them around Hogwarts.

**DMGH**

Hermione walked outside the bathroom and Draco instantly stopped pacing. He looked at her wondering what the answer was. She walked towards him and showed him a sample of the light blue water. He took the vile of water and stared at it.

"What does this mean?" he asked. Hermione looked straight into his eyes.

"Draco, I'm pregnant," she answered. Draco felt his chest fill with pride. This wasn't exactly what he thought he would feel. He thought he might feel a little downhearted feel like this was too much to take in.

In a way it was, but he was happy. He wanted this, and he was just now realizing it. Hermione looked curiously at him wondering what his reaction would be. He suddenly smiled.

"Really?" he breathed. Hermione seemed a bit confused but smiled as well. She nodded. Draco picked her up off the ground and twirled her around. "I'm going to be a dad," he said. "I'm going to be a dad," he repeated. Then he kissed Hermione so deeply, she felt herself go weak at the knees. He broke the kiss and smiled at her, his eyes penetrating into hers.

"We have to tell Dumbledore," she said. "And my parents," she continued.

"And mine," Draco added. "Hermione, everyone is going to know in a few months," he said. "That is, if you want to keep it," he said, truth finally settling down on him.

"Of course I do," she said quickly. Draco smiled and kissed her.

"Good, me too," he answered. The two soon-to-be-parents. Stood holding each other for a moment staring at each other in complete bliss.

Hermione never thought she could be happy, knowing she would be a mother at seventeen, and yet she did. She felt extremely happy, even more so knowing that Draco Malfoy, love of her life, would be the father.

As they made their way to Dumbledore's office Hermione couldn't help but feeling happier, with every step she took. When they reach the entrance Draco whispered the password and the hidden staircases began to appear.

The two of them made their way up the staircase and Hermione knocked on the door. A soft 'Come in' sounded and the two opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind them.. Dumbledore was sitting in the back of his desk writing something on a piece of parchment. He sent gave the paper to Fawkes who took off out the window.

"Sorry, about that. The minister wanted advice on something," he said. "Anyway, what can I do for you two," he asked. Hermione and Draco sat in the chairs in front of him.

"Sir, we have something important to tell you," Draco said. Dumbledore gazed at them and nodded as if to show understandment.

"See, the thing is," Hermione began, then she pulled the vile out of her robe's pocket and placed it on top of the desk. Dumbledore stared at light blue substance and made a look of understandment.

"Am I to understand that this is yours Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione suddenly felt a bit ashamed.

"Yes, sir," she answered. Dumbledore nodded and turned towards Draco.

"And you would be the father?" he asked Draco. Malfoy was not going be ashamed of something that made him feel so happy. He looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes when he said.

"Yes, sir,"

Dumbledore once again nodded.

"I am very proud that both of you were responsible and had enough courage to come straight to me and tell me about this, it shows a lot of character on your part," he said then he got up and made sure no one was listening outside his door before turning once more.

"But I must ask you something very important," he said. Both Hermione and Draco looked attentively at Dumbledore. "Are you planning to keep the baby?" he asked. Both of them nodded. "And you're sure? See it takes a lot to raise a child, especially when both of you have just finished growing out of being one," he said.

"We know it will hard, but we're sure Professor," Hermione answered defiantly. Dumbledore's eyes glistened at them.

"Well then, in that case all there is left for me to do is give you my congratulations, and tell you that I will always be here to help you, when you need it." he said. Both Hermione and Draco smiled and thanked they're old professor as they walked out the door.

"I can't believe this is happening," Draco said.

"I know, I'm going to have to read up on all of this. We have a million things to get ready for. Oh my god, the things we have to prepare," Hermione rambled on and on.

"Hermione," Draco called. "Hermione" he laughed grabbing on to her so that she would stop. "It's alright you have nine months to get ready for the baby," he said.

"Eight," Hermione corrected him.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"I have eight months to get ready. Draco I'm Already two months along," she said. Draco looked at her. "Though last time we had sex was about a month ago," she added thoughtfully.

"Really?" he asked. When she nodded he sighed. "Then we really need to catch up," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.


	14. Halloween

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: Something about it just makes my heart swell up with glee and a feeling crawls up my chest and I just want it to be there forever. What do I call it? **_**Love.**_

**DMGH**

**Chapter 14: Halloween**

As Halloween drew nearer Hermione's sickness lessened. She still puked every now and then, but she it wasn't as often as it had once been. She and Draco had both told Ginny everything that happened from the time he moved in next-door to Hermione, to finding out she was pregnant.

Together Draco and Ginny helped Hermione with her mood swings, and founds way to make her feel more comfortable with them. Harry and Ron were still oblivious to all of it. However Ron did seem to be getting an eye for Nikki. When Harry suggested that he ask her to the seventh year banquet. Ron blurted something about not liking her at all, and how she was off her rocker.

When Halloween finally arrived, everyone seemed extremely pleased. The Halloween feast was enough to look forward without Dumbledore mentioning that they could all camp out in the Grounds.

Of course Hermione, Draco and Ginny had decided to stay inside as it was becoming brutally cold for the beginning of November. They all agreed it would be best for Hermione, and themselves mind you, that they stay inside.

On that night all the students made their way into the Great Hall for dining. Hermione and Ginny sat in front of Harry and Ron who were already arguing over the fact of Ron's lack of confidence to ask a girl out.

"Please, I'd like to see you try Harry it isn't that simple you know," Ron commented. Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ginny I was wondering if you'd like to go to the seventh-year banquet with me," Harry said. Ron stared open mouthed. Ginny giggled.

"I'd love to Harry," she said. Harry shrugged at Ron.

"See, not that hard," he boasted. Hermione giggled, and Ron glared at him mumbling something that sounded like a 'whatever'.

Hermione looked at the Slytherin table and found Draco among the others he was talking to Blaise Zabini, and a group of other Slytherin members around him. He smirked at something one of them said. He must of felt someone's eyes on him because he then looked up and his eyes locked with Hermione's who smiled slightly. He smiled back at her and looked back down at his plate.

"What's up with you and the mudblood," Blaise asked. Draco fought with his might not to pounce Blaise at that moment, he couldn't afford to cause a scene.

"Why do you ask?" Draco said. Blaise smirked.

"You two seemed friendly, smiling at each other. Always sneaking glances when you can. I'm not stupid, I've noticed." Draco only now noticed Blaise was whispering. He had been the whole time.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked Blaise. He put on a look of surprise.

"Draco, mate, I'm your friend. Do you really want me to shout this out to the world?" Blaise asked. Draco was surprised. He had just realized that he had a great friend. One who cared about him and was able to keep a secret.

"She's having my baby," Draco took a shot. Blaise stared at him for a moment unbelievingly. When he saw Draco look at him seriously, he sighed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright then," Blaise smiled. "Congrats," he said. Draco smiled as Blaise patted him on his back. From the Gryffindor table Hermione watched this and smiled. She had the strangest feeling she knew what they were talking about and was happy Draco had found someone who was as happy for him as Ginny was for her.

"So I told him to bugger off," Ron said through a mouthful of ham.

"For God's sake Ron, chew your food first." Ginny scolded. Ron rolled his eyes. The four of them laughed slightly.

"Has anyone heard from Hagrid since he sent the note?" Hermione asked. Ron looked down at his food.

"Ron," Harry asked. Ron looked up.

"Alright, Alright," he swallowed his food as to avoid being asked to do it again. "Nikki and I went down to see him. Wondering what he wanted," he spoke.

"Nikki got a note too?" Ginny asked. Ron nodded.

"Anyway, we went down and Hagrid told us he had something to show us. You'll never imagine what he had. I almost died right there." he explained. Everyone was staring at him. "A wood Pixie," he said. They all stood back a little.

"Is he mad?" cried Ginny.

"What's a Wood Pixie?" Harry asked suddenly feeling quite dumb.

"Wood Pixies are these greenish pixies with loads of venomous fangs that like to live in damp and dark woods," Ginny explained.

"They never stop still. Ever since the International Confederation of Wizards denied them their rights as Magical Creatures and made them more of a certain vermin because of their poison, they've hated humans. They're always trying to bite us and poison us to death," Hermione said.

"Why on earth would Hagrid want one of those?" Said Neville joining in their conversation.

"Hagrid's always loved dangerous animals," Luna's misty voice said as she came in from the Ravenclaw table and joining them as desert appeared on the tables, she sat next to Neville.

"Personally I think he has worse satiny issues than me," said Nikki taking a place in between Ron and some other Gryffindor sitting next to him.

"And that's saying something," Hermione teased. The lot of them laughed.

"Hagrid had been bit," Nikki continued the story. "He needed our potions books to see if there was anything in there that might help him." she continued.

"Oh god," Hermione said sounding terrified at the fact that Hagrid had been bit by something so terrible..

"I made the Stalagmite Concoction for him," she explained. Hermione nodded. "Ron and I have been going there every few days to check on him and the wound." she added.

"It's getting along alright," Ron said. "He should be good in about a week," he added.

"Does he still have it?" Harry asked. Ron and Nikki nodded in unison.

"Yeah, keeps feeding it powdered sugar, to calm it down," Ron explained. They looked up at Hagrid who smiled at them and gave them two thumbs up. His hand still wrapped with a cloth.

"What about the exams?" Neville said changing the subject. Hermione jumped.

"I completely forgot we had them," she said. Everyone stared at Hermione for a while. "What I am allowed to forget once in a while aren't I?" she said. Luna nodded and muttered an "Of course,"

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked seeing Harry stare at his plate with a dumbfounded smile.

"Oh I was just thinking," he said pausing. "It's ironic isn't it? On this very night sixteen years ago I lost my parents." Every one looked a bit sadly at him. "And on this very night six years ago, Ron and I saved Hermione from a mountain troll and she became our best friend." Hermione and Ron both smiled lightly remembering that night.

"We sort of created a bond that can't be broken by anything not even a fully grown mountain troll" he said. Everyone seem to smile at this. "I lost something on Halloween, and ten years later on Halloween I earned something I can't live without now. Ironic isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said wrapping her arms around him from across the table. Ron joined in. Ginny, Neville, Nikki, and Luna clapped cheerfully as the three best friends hugged.

From the Slytherin table, Draco watched Hermione hugging her best friends and the others clapping for them. He smiled slightly to himself, somehow wondering if he and Hermione had the bond she had with her best friends, and if they didn't, would they ever get a chance to form their own bond?

Once everyone was seated again, the chattering began once more. All of them filled themselves with pies, ice cream and all the sweets they could imagine. When at last the last of the deserts cleared away Dumbledore stood up and everyone turned to him. He smiled brightly at the students before he began to speak.

"Many years ago, four founders created a very powerful bond. It would be the first of many powerful bonds created at Hogwarts. I do not wish to bore you with useless information on how friendship in between houses has saved us numerous times. I know you will not listen to what I have to say on that subject. However," he added. "I do have a few last minute things to say. It is a good thing when in grave times we remember what is good in our lives and treasure it. But it is a wise thing to know what we have and treasure it even more on a daily basis.

"Those who can master that one simple task, that can find huge treasure in the simplest of things," he said, his voice now almost a whisper. "Will always find shelter from the rain," he said. Suddenly it began to rain down into the Great Hall stopping just about the head's of each of the students.

"Off you trot," Dumbledore said cheerfully and watched his students trudge away from the Great Hall.

"Personally I think Dumbledore is a bit mad," Nikki said.

"Mad?" said Harry. "He's brilliant. But yes a bit mad." he added. The group then found their way into the room of requirement where in front a fire they all sat and shared memories they had, had through their years at Hogwarts. Suddenly Harry got up.

"I've just thought of something," he said. The others looked curiously at him. "I've got to go speak with Dumbledore." He said. "See you all in the morning," he added hurrying off out of the room. The group looked around at each other for a moment before turning back to the glowing fire that was making them rather sleepy.

**DMGH**

"Is this what you really want?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. The old Headmaster nodded and walked over to his desk and picked up his wand. He waved it around and muttered an incantation.

Before Harry appeared a stone bowl with a silver liquid inside. Harry smiled at it.

"Let me show you the spell," Dumbledore said demonstrating it for him. Harry paid attention, he would have to remembered it well, he had a lot of work ahead of him.


	15. November Blues

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: Why waste my breath lying to you…when I know you are perfectly capable of handling the truth?**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 15: November Blues**

By the time the middle of November rolled around, the heads were going crazy trying to prepare things for the seventh-year banquet. Even though they still had over a month to do it, they were seriously running out of ways to prepare things.

They had chosen green, gold, and crimson for their theme colors, seeing as that was what reminded them most of Christmas. The girls spent their days planning and meeting up in Dumbledore's office, which he had graciously let them use, with the condition that he'd be in there as well, to report back ideas and discuss them.

The boys spend their free time hanging things up in walls and carrying things delivered to Hogwarts towards the Great Hall and then putting charms on them so no one would see them until the banquet. They spent time going out through secret passage ways to get things in Hogsmead the girls had asked for.

Though they were all busy and full of things to do, none of them complained much. It seemed they all enjoyed doing this. It kept them a bit sane in between classes and studying for exams and all the other things they normally had to go through on a daily basis.

Draco and Hermione were on good terms, at least they seemed to be. Professor Dumbledore had given them permission to go to Hogsmead and see different baby things they might like to get for their unborn child. They even discussed a few baby name options but nothing permanent yet.

Hermione and Draco had sent an owl to their parents telling them the news. The Grangers wrote back that though they _thought it a bit alarming that this happened so suddenly and that they were both too young to be parents already. They were, however, very happy for the two and would be very supportive of them in whatever decision they decided to make._

Which, Hermione guessed, was taking the news rather well. The Malfoy's though were a different story. They had written back hastily that they wished to visit the school, which Dumbledore secretly arranged.

Once the Malfoy's had arrived Hermione and Draco were called into Dumbledore's office. They both sat down on armchairs to listen to what the Malfoy's had to say.

"I'm so happy for you," Narcissa said hugging her son and his girlfriend.

"I'm not," Lucius ranted. "This is absolutely unacceptable." he continued to ramble. Narcissa rolled her eyes. Draco glared. Lucius looked at Hermione.

"Don't get me wrong, it has nothing to do with you being a muggle," he explained. Hermione felt herself let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I'm long since past that," he said.

"I just think your both way to young," he said.

"Father, we know, but it's happened and were going to go through with it to the end. There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind," he said. Lucius sighed.

"Nothing at all?" he said. Both of them shook their head. Lucius sighed again. "Then I guess the only thing left to do is congratulate you." he said. Narcissa screeched in happiness and hugged them all over again. Dumbledore chuckled in the corner as he pet Fawkes.

The other teachers had already been informed of Hermione's 'condition' and both she and Draco had attended meetings with Madam Pomfrey to see how everything was moving along.

Harry, Ron, and just about everyone except Ginny and Blaise continued oblivious to this. Snape wasn't as hard to Hermione as before, but Hermione and Draco both knew the only reason was that the baby was also his godson's, and therefore he felt responsible for the safety of it as well.

However with the stress that had began to build up inside Hermione, she felt herself getting more tired by the day. She was hardly three months pregnant and she was already ready to collapse.

Ginny, Draco, and now even Blaise helped her out, when they could. But the pregnancy was taking its toll on Hermione. She was becoming much paler and gaining dark circles under her eyes. Her hair seemed much oilier and flattened out. Even Ron and Harry had noticed. Hermione of course lied to them telling them she had gotten a cold.

It was precisely on the twentieth of November when Draco Malfoy was called out transfiguration class and told to rush to the Hospital Wing. Of course every wondered why, but Draco had a nasty feeling he knew. After Blaise told him, he'd take his stuff back to the Slytherin common room, Draco rushed out of class and down to the Hospital wing.

When he got there, Snape and Madam Pomfrey were around a bed. Draco walked up to them, to see Hermione rolling around in her sleep. She wouldn't stay still then suddenly she sat up awake. She stared at all of them before screaming with pain in her abdomen. Snape rushed Draco back as Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains and began to work on Hermione.

About half and hour later, Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtains. Draco stared at her and she smiled slightly. Snape looked up as well.

"She's going to be alright dear, and the baby is fine," Madam Pomfrey said. Both Draco and Snape sighed. Though Snape did it silently. "However, she must take more precautions, she went into beginning of abortion." she explained. "Poor dear, is probably really stressed out. She has to clear her head." she said.

Madam Pomfrey walked up to Draco. "You may see her, but only for a few moments, she needs to get some rest." she said. Draco nodded and walked up to Hermione.

"You're here," Hermione said strangely happy. Draco smiled.

"Where else would I be?" he asked kissing the tip of her forehead and sitting down next to her.

"I was so scared," she said. Draco smiled slightly at her.

"Me too, but it's all alright now. Madam Pomfrey says all you have to do is rest and clear your head of stress and you and the baby will be fine," Draco answered. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes for only a moment before opening them again fast.

"You should go to sleep now," Draco said. "Rest," he told her.

"I'm afraid, Draco." Hermione pleaded.

"Of what?" he asked her.

"I'm afraid to dream," she said. Draco looked pleadingly at Snape who hurried off. He came back talking with Pomfrey a glass vial in his hand.

"Madam Pomfrey has agreed that the dreamless potion won't harm her or the baby, in fact it might just help," he said handing to Draco. He nodded.

"Thanks," he said helping Hermione drink some of it. Hermione made a face but swallowed the potion non the less. Before Draco could say _sleep tight _she had already dozed off into a peaceful rest.

Draco sat next to her, he wouldn't leave her side. Not until she was better, well he might when Ron and Harry came to visit her. Just so that she can have a chance to tell them they were together herself. Then he would sit next to her again and wait until she got better.

**DMGH**

Whenever Harry or Ron were near Madam Pomfrey helped Draco sneak into her office and wait there until he could come out again. Draco spent his days in the hospital wing except, of course, when Madam Pomfrey rushed him out to take a shower and change clothes. Even Dumbledore had asked one of the house elves to bring food up to him during meal times.

Since Hermione had taken the dreamless potion she had yet to wake up. Draco had wondered why, maybe the potion had, had some second affects on her. However, Madam Pomfrey said it was perfectly normal. It was probably the first time she had been able to sleep restfully since she found out she was pregnant. All the hours of rest her body needed finally build up and she was now using them.

Harry and Ron were kept in the dark about why Hermione was truly in the Hospital Wing. According to the lie Madam Pomfrey told them, it was all stress from exams. Though Harry and Ron suspected something else, Hermione never broke down about something like this, but they knew better than to question Madam Pomfrey's analysis.

Three days after Hermione had fallen asleep, she finally opened her eyes once more. She blinked a few times trying to get her eyes adjusted to the light coming in from the windows perched high in the walls. She slowly turned her head right and saw Draco staring at her silently. A look of pure relief filled his eyes and he finally let a deep drawl of breath fill his lungs.

Hermione grunted slightly as Draco helped her sit on her bed.

"How long have I been out?" she asked. Draco smiled slightly, glad she was alright.

"Three days," he said. Hermione closed her eyes for just a moment and sighed.

"Well at least I'm up already." she smiled. "Have you been here all this time?" She asked. Draco nodded.

"Except when I threw him out to take a shower," Madam Pomfrey said sternly starting to check Hermione's pulse. "Couldn't very well have you stinking up the Hospital Wing, now could I?" she teased lightly. Hermione and Draco smiled slightly.

"Alright Miss Granger, you seem to be just about fine. I'm assuming this was all stress," Madam Pomfrey said. "I want to keep you until this afternoon at least to check how you're getting along, but I think you'll be good and ready to leave by dinner time," she explained. The young couple nodded.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment." Madam Pomfrey said. Draco looked confused.

"Why?" he asked. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Because I have to check her, and she needs to take off these robes," she explained sternly "Now if you please," she said pointing the way out.

"Fine," Draco grumbled. "Though I don't see the problem. There isn't anything there I haven't seen before. In fact she is going to have my child," he said loudly as he walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Both Hermione and Madam Pomfrey giggled silently. _Men! _Thought Madam Pomfrey smiling down at Hermione.


	16. Nikki's Secret

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: "The cautious are wary of their enemies. The wise are also wary of their friends."**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 16: Nikki's Secret**

By the time November began to come to a close Hermione began to wear slightly larger clothes. It wasn't that she didn't fit into her old ones but they began to show a slight bump that had become her stomach.

Harry and Ron were completely oblivious that Hermione was pregnant, and when she had made excuses to go see Madam Pomfrey they hadn't suspect one bit. They simply though she was going to study and learn something more about Healing. That was just the type of person Hermione was.

Nikki however was less convinced. She watched Hermione dangerously close. Hermione and Draco talked about her often. Wondering how much she knew. Sure Nikki Malden had her sanity issues like her cousin Luna but she wasn't dumb, and she didn't know what type of person Hermione was.

When Hermione confronted her about this. Nikki looked down slightly pink in the cheeks, her top piercing glowing in the light.

"I'm sorry but you've been visiting Madam Pomfrey a lot. You've been out of the Hospital Wing for only a month. I wanted to know why all the meetings," she said. "And don't tell me your going to study cuz that is bull," she had answered, finally getting her courage back.

Hermione sighed.

"Well next time just ask me," Hermione said and began to explain. And that is how Nikki Malden came to know that Hermione was pregnant.

Hermione began feeling very bad about this. Tons of people already knew she was pregnant, it was only a matter of time before Ron and Harry would find out. But she wouldn't say anything until they knew she was dating Draco, and they wouldn't know until the banquet.

**DMGH**

"Why do you think, dark wizards, like Voldemort and Grindelwald, used different truth potions when Veritaserum is easily the best truth potion," Professor Buehler asked. The class stared around. Hermione slowly lifted her arm, she felt like she had extra weight on them.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Professor Buehler asked.

"Because Veritaserum forces the drinker to speak and other potions don't," she explained. The class looked questiongly at her.

"That's stupid. If they want answers why use a potion that doesn't force someone to speak but just tell the truth when they _want _to," one of the Ravenclaws asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because they're cruel. They get their kicks out of torturing people. This way when someone refuses to talk they have a reason to torture them. But when the victims finally decide to speak, they know they're telling the truth," Hermione explained.

"Well, well, well," Professor Buehler said. "You really are a smart witch," she complimented. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Miss Granger is right," she continued. "I want an essay about how the Dark Wizard Grindelwald reached power, and how he got his 'kicks'" she emphasized the word 'kicks'. "Two feet long," she said A few of the Quidditch players for either house groaned. The rest wrote it down neatly on a piece of paper, somewhere. "Due next class," she continued when she heard the groans.

As the bell rang, Hermione joined Ron and Harry in the end of the room to file out of the classroom. Professor Buehler called Nikki back. Hermione watched as Nikki made her way to the new professor, who now had curly brunet hair and piercing green eyes.

The professor said a few words and Nikki blushed. The professor continued talking. Nikki pulled her hand out and touched the professor, suddenly her eyes turned completely black and her head flew back. Hermione gasped, and Nikki snapped out of it. Both Nikki and Professor Buehler looked at each other and Hermione, who had now just noticed everyone else had gone.

Hermione ran. Nikki began to run after her leaving Professor Buehler standing in her classroom for only a moment before smiling and walking up to her office.

Nikki finally managed to catch up to Hermione was sitting in a corridor catching her breath. Nikki looked at her and sat next to her after a moment. They didn't talk for a while. Hermione looked anywhere but Nikki, then she suddenly found her Gryffindor courage.

"What was that?" she asked. Nikki looked at her carefully. Then sighed, Hermione had told her, her secret. It was only right that she tell her hers.

"I'm a seer," she said. Hermione looked curiously at her.

"Like, someone who sees the future?" Hermione asked. "Like Professor Trewaley?" she said breathless. Nikki made a face.

"Except I can _actually_ see the future," she laughed. Hermione giggled slightly. Nikki then thought of a way to prove to Hermione she was an actual seer. She lifted her hand and touched Hermione's stomach. She took a few deep breaths.

Then her eyes turned as black as the dead of night and her head flew back again. She stood in this position for a few moments. Hermione stared at her unsure of how to take this. Nikki's waist long hair was flying backwards, pictures zooming through her mind.

"_Congratulations Parents," Said Madam Pomfrey said handing Hermione a small baby wrapped in blankets. "It's a boy," ._

_Hermione smiled down sweetly at the little baby in her arms. She couldn't believe something so small, so perfect, so…wonderful had been created by her, and the love of her life. Draco leaned down and gently touched the forehead of the small child._

_Hermione smiled and helped Draco pick it up. He smiled at her, so kindly, love was apparent in his eyes. It made Hermione smiled to see Draco like this. He rocked the baby slightly up and down._

"_Hi, I'm your daddy," he whispered carefully, as if the baby's innocent ears were to fragile to hear and actual voice yet. "And I love you, so much you will never even realize it," he said. Hermione smiled brightly. _

_Madam Pomfrey took the baby to clean properly, promising to bring it back quickly. Draco smiled down at Hermione and kissed her hungrily._

"_I can't believe we have a little boy, he's perfect" she said. Draco smiled. _

"_Yeah, our little boy," he said sitting on the bed next to her. __**Perfect**_

Nikki suddenly came from her trance taking a gasp of air. Hermione stared wide-eyes. Nikki smiled at her. Hermione looked curiously wondering what she had seen. Nikki smiled brighter than ever.

"It's a boy," she said.

**DMGH**

That night, in the room of requirement Hermione had told Draco what Nikki had told her, about being a seer. Draco didn't seem surprised at all, he said there was something funny with her, anytime he was near. "Nothing can surprise me really anymore with _that _family," he had said. To which Hermione slapped his arm playfully at.

"She also saw my, our, future," Hermione said. Draco suddenly looked interested. "Well a big part of it anyway," she said. Draco looked at her in a way as if to rush her to tell him what Nikki had seen.

"It's a boy," Hermione blurted. Draco's eyes looked up shocked. Hermione smiled widely. Draco's hand flew at Hermione's belly. He made slow rubbing gestures on it, smiling.

"My heir," he said slowly. "My son," his eyes gleamed with love. Hermione smiled. "Nathan James," he said. Hermione nodded. Draco looked up at her.

"Yeah, Nathan James," she agreed to the baby's name. Draco, happy with this new information jumped on top of Hermione kissing her hungrily. Hermione smiled into the kiss but didn't protest.

Draco began to kiss lower and lower into her neck making small shivers run up her spine. He suddenly stopped and looked down at her eyes.

"I'm really happy about this," he said. Hermione nodded.

"I know, me too." she answered.

"I don't want you to have any doubts that I'm happy," he explained. Hermione answered by locking her lips with his. He smiled and pulled her ear away kissing her right behind it, making every hair in her body stand up. She smiled.

"I love you," she whispered. Draco looked down at her and smiled.

"I love you too," he answered, and they sealed the deal with a kiss.


	17. Together

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: "Which is worse- the sleep which never ends or that which never comes?"**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 17: Together**

When December came around, the seventh years were busy worrying about their banquet, while the other students longed for their holidays to start. The Heads had rushed to get the decorations set, and on the day of the banquet everyone was required to eat in their house common rooms so they could rush to finish things.

Down in Transfiguration the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs sat quietly working on an assignment Professor McGonnagal had assigned them. Professor McGonnagal was currently sitting as a cat on her desk watching each of them work.

Ron grunted as he whispered something to Harry who smiled slightly. Hermione listened to their conversation carefully, still working on properties of transfiguring inanimate things into human-like creatures and its consequences.

"Still got no date then, mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm going with Ginny, remember?" Harry said. Ron sighed.

"Better you than some other git," Ron mumbled. "Hey 'Mione do you think you might want to-"

"No," Hermione interrupted. Professor McGonnagal shushed them, she was now back in human form sitting at her desk. She glared. _Sorry _they mouthed.

"Why not?" Ron grumbled. "I mean its alright for a guy to show up without a date. But it's a bit sad when a girl does it," Ron responded.

"Here we go again," Harry muttered bracing himself for the argument.

"Once again you proved yourself completely dim-witted Ronald. Believe it or not, once more may I add, I'm not going alone, because someone _has _already asked me, and I said yes," she scolded and then disappeared behind _A Guide to Transfiguration Volume VII. _Her bushy hair the only thing visible.

Harry slapped Ron on the back of the head.

"Don't you ever learn?" he grunted, going back to his work, leaving Ron dumbfounded.

**DMGH**

Now four months pregnant Hermione was basically forbidden by Draco to climb ladders, carry anything heavy, or do just about anything.

"It might harm the baby," he whispered to her. Hermione glowered.

"I told you Nikki said clearly that the baby was perfect. Now leave me alone," she said and proceeded to continue helping the others decorate. Draco grunted and joined Anthony Goldstein in charming, red, white, and green lights to glitter around the Great Hall.

"What were you and the ferret talking about?" Ron asked, helping Hermione put up a banner with _Christmas in the Castle _spelled up glittering from red to green. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"None of you business _Ronald,_" she said. Ron looked dumbly at her.

"Are you still mad at me about what I said in Transfiguration?" he asked. Hermione glared at him, how she wished she could just slam his head into a wall, in fact she could just imagine it happening.

"Well that's a stupid question," she answered and went off to help Padma Patil set up the round tables with maroon table cloths. Ron grunted, he'd obviously gotten his answer.

By eight o'clock most of the seventh years were dressed up and in front of the Great Hall waiting for the banquet to start. Suddenly everyone began to turn towards the stairs off to the side. Dumbledore smiled and waved his wand. The tune of _Best Day of my Life _began to play.

"Wow," Draco heard someone say. He was dressed in black dress robes. He slowly turned an his breath was caught. Hermione stood at the top of the stairs. Her hair hung loosely in curls down past her shoulders. She wore a beautiful white dress. It had thin straps over her shoulders and hung tightly hugging to her curves beautifully until it reached her waist then it flowed nicely to the ground.

Dumbledore had permitted Hermione to wear a concealment charm on her slightly grown stomach to hide off her pregnancy. Hermione began to walk down the stairs as the refrain began to be sung.

Everyone stared at her as she smiled slightly and walked towards Draco, who smiled and took her hand in his. Half a dozen girls almost fainted at the moment. Harry, Ron, and Pansy looked dead in shock. Ginny and Blaise, who happened to next to each other at the moment, high fived each other.

Draco took her hand and led her towards the Great Hall where the doors opened for them. Everyone sighed as they saw the gleaming decorations that spelled _Christmas _in every way. Draco led Hermione to the dance floor and they finished dancing to the tune. Everyone around stared.

"Is that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?" said a tardy student as she stared wide eyes.

"How does that girl always get the best guys for these things?" another one asked.

"No, that _can't_ be Hermione. She wouldn't do that to us again," Ron pronounced. "Just can't be her," he repeated.

"Sorry mate, looks like you're out of luck," Harry said smiling. "It is her," he said. Ron glared at him.

"You knew about this?" Ron asked outraged. Harry sighed.

"Not from Hermione, no," he said. "She told Ginny, who told me, but asked for me to keep a secret." he said. "So I did,"

"And you agree to this?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"I have my reasons. Soon you might hear about them too," he said before taking Ginny's hand to dance, leaving a glum Ron sitting at a table.

"You look beautiful," Draco said looking down at Hermione who blushed.

"Thank you," she said. Draco smiled slowly. Hermione leaned her head against his chest as they continued to dance. She could remember just a month ago them talking about dancing together in front of everyone. Draco had even boasted about what a great dancer he was.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered. Hermione looked up at him. "Look," he said as she heard everyone gasp once more. Hermione looked down and gasped. She found herself above everyone's heads floating and yet still dancing with Draco, who was smiling at her. She hugged herself tighter to him.

"I told you I was a good dancer," he said. Hermione wondered how anything like this was possible but then noticed Professor Dumbledore smiling happily at her and began to understand. Draco pulled her closer to him, leaving no room in between their bodies.

"Can I keep you?" he whispered in her ear. Hermione sighed deeply. Draco then tilted her head back slightly and kissed her, once again everyone around them gasped. Hermione looked up at him. They continued dancing as Draco grabbed her tight once more.

"Marry me?" he whispered in her ear once more. Hermione looked at him surprised. Her breath was caught. As she looked in Draco's eyes she felt her world melt away and smiled. She nodded and kissed him slightly. Draco had all the answer he could have wanted. He smiled and slowly they began to drift back down to earth.

Hermione sighed, so far this had been the best night of her life. She wished it would never end. Well she did until Great Hall began to clear and she saw Ron walking towards her. Draco must have seen him too because he turned to her and said:

"Do you want me to be here with you?" Hermione smiled at his worry for her but shook her head.

"No, I think I'll face this one alone," she said. Draco nodded and walked over to Blaise. They both stood pretending to talk yet keeping a close eye on Hermione.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" Ron screamed as he neared her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's me. Pleasure," she teased putting her hand out for him to shake. Ron glared at her.

"How could you?" he asked.

"How could I what?"

"How could you go and kiss a Slytherin? And be all mushy with him?" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron's choice of words were a bit pathetic if you thought about it.

"Well I'm sure you've already seen how I could." she argued. "Besides I have my reasons to be with him." she said. Draco looked carefully straining to hear everything.

"Like what? Give me one good reason." he demanded. Hermione sighed.

"I love him and he loves me," she stated simply. Ron stared outrageously.

"If he loves you so much then how come he's not here defending you from me?" he asked. Hermione glared at him. A small crowd had gathered around them by now.

"Because that is exactly what love is. Letting someone fight their own battles sometimes. I asked him not to interfere and said that I had to do this on my own and he respected me enough to let me. That is what love is Ronald, it is doing things you don't want to just because the person who you love asked you to," she explained. A few people smiled. Draco grinned from ear to ear at Hermione's speech.

"Oh wake up Hermione. He's using you," he contradicted, which earned him a few growls from the new fans.

"Oh right Ron, because according to you every guy who might actually be attracted to me is only using me to get closer to you or Harry," Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes. How could Ron hurt her so much. He was supposed to be her best friend.

"Hey don't bring me into this, I didn't say anything. In fact I'm alright with it," Harry put in.

"I'm going to tell you something Ronald, something I've been meaning to tell you every single time you pull your stupid jealousy fits," Hermione breathed hard. "Piss off," she yelled making the rest of the hall go quiet.

"And as far as anyone else is interested, I'm going to have his child," she said and slowly the concealment charm began to wear off, to show a small bump growing in her belly. People around the Great Hall gasped. Draco smiled and walked over to Hermione.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, slowly caressing it with a kiss. Hermione blushed as she smiled. Then they walked out of the Great Hall together.

The truth was out, the gossip would start.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy...together.


	18. Future Surprises

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: "Honor the brave who fought,**

**Honor the dead who fell,**

**Honor the world they saved"**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 18: Future Surprises**

By the next day everyone at Hogwarts knew that Hermione Granger was expecting Draco Malfoy's child. Luna, Neville, and Harry came to congratulate her. Ron did not. Pansy and her best friend Maddie smiled at Draco and congratulated him.

"Your happy for me?" Draco asked unbelievably at Pansy. She sighed and smiled.

"Well there isn't anything I can do about it now is there?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

"No I suppose not," he said smiling.

"Truce." she said. "I hope the muggle born makes you happy," she teased with a smile before walking off.

Hermione and Draco no longer had to worry about people seeing them together, so they walked together to classes and ate in the same table. Sometimes in Gryffindor sometimes in Slytherin.

Where ever they went whispers followed. Though both had braced themselves for it. Of course with the good whispers also came the bad ones. The rumors and the dirty looks, mostly from girls who now envied Hermione.

She knew it was wrong but she liked being envied. Liked being the one all the other girls wanted to be. Lavender Brown had stopped speaking to her since she found out about Hermione and had even discretely tried to comment how she didn't believe the baby was Draco's, but Hermione paid no attention to her. She knew who the father of her baby was.

It was after the Christmas Holidays, in Potions Class, where one of the most memorable moment in Hermione's pregnancy occurred. She and Draco were sitting in the middle of class. Draco had one of his hands on top of Hermione's belly, as if protecting it from harm. A habit he had taken to having.

Suddenly he and Hermione stared at each other. Hermione smiled, and Draco couldn't believe it.

"Was that?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"The baby just kicked, for the first time," she said. Draco jumped up and yelled with glee. He had felt his son's first kick.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape argued. "What are you doing?" he asked. Draco and Hermione smiled at him.

"The baby just kicked," they both said in unison. Snape's eyes went wide and he walked over to them.

"Really? How was it?" he asked. He looked at Hermione almost scared to ask her to feel it, but Hermione had sense what he wanted and took his hand and place it next to Draco's. Then Snape felt it too. He smiled brightly.

Both Slytherins and Gryffindors alike stared dumbly at Snape. Never had anyone seen him this way. They stared at each other than back at Snape all muttering their concerns. Or in the Gryffindors' case hopes that Snape had gone mental.

Whatever it was, this pregnancy had brought a lot of strange behavior to Hogwarts.

**DMGH**

"You said it kicked?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She took her hand felt Hermione's stomach. She waited a while before she finally felt something.

"Well your only four months and a half along. It's a bit early for it to be kicking," she continued. Hermione and Draco glanced at her worriedly.

"Does that mean something's wrong?" Hermione asked fearing for the life of her baby boy. Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Heaven's no!" she said. The young couple relaxed. "It just means you've got a smart one, here," she said patting Hermione's stomach lightly.

"Well of course its smart," Draco said smartly. "Just look at what he has for parents."

"Too true, Draco," Professor Dumbledore said as he walked into the Hospital Wing.

"Oh," Hermione said turning to him. "Hello, sir," she said. Dumbledore gave a curt nod.

"Poppy, here told me you were scheduled to meet her today for your checkup." he explained. "Decided to check up on how you're both doing. But I see your doing just fine now, even got yourselves a smart one," he said.

"However," he continued, "I believe there is something else you both wish to tell me," he said, his blue eyes glimmering behind his half moon spectacles. Hermione smiled.

"Yes sir," Draco answered.

"We've decided to get married," Hermione answered. Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

"I promised her I'd get a ring once I was out of Hogwarts and could get a job," Draco said, remembering his situation. Dumbledore nodded again.

"I will not argue that you are too young to marry," he said. The two looked surprised. "I heard your speech Miss Granger, in the banquet," he explained. They nodded understandingly.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you two are ready for that commitment," he said. Once more they nodded.

"We were hoping you'd do the honors of marrying us," Draco said hopefully. Dumbledore blushed slightly.

"I would love to," he answered. "But I have something more important yet to discuss with you," he said. Draco sat in Hermione's bed and they both looked up at Dumbledore.

"What do both of you expect to be doing in the next few years?" he asked. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, we actually hadn't thought much about it," Hermione said. Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"I have a preposition for you," he said. The two looked at him curiously. "I can help Draco here build a case to get his magic back sooner," he said. Draco looked up hopefully. "If," he continued.

"You both agree to come back and live in the castle next year," he said. They both looked dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand," Hermione said. Dumbledore smiled.

"I mean come teach. I want you to teach Transfiguration, Draco, and you to teach History of Magic, Hermione," he said. Both looked astonished.

"But what about Professor McGonnagal and Binns?" Draco asked.

"Professor McGonnagal thinks its time to retire, says she's getting to old for this and professor Binns, well it's time he just became another ghost in the castle," he said.

"What about our child?" Draco asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Nathan James will be able to live happily here, with his own room in a small apartment like common room I'll set up for you." Dumbledore explained. "Well it's best I be on my way. Lots to do, and you both have to get ready for your afternoon classes. When you have your answer come talk to me," he said then left humming a tune to himself.

"He said Nathan James," Draco said. "We didn't tell that to anyone."

Hermione smiled.

"I get the feeling Dumbledore knows everything that goes on in this castle,"

"What do you think?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled.

"I think it's a great idea, but what do you think?" she asked. Draco thought about it for a moment before looking up.

"I think we should do it," he said defiantly. Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I think Dumbledore already knows the answer." she said. Draco nodded in agreement. So far everything seemed to go better than they had expected. Sure Hermione wished she had Ron as her friend at the moment, but she wasn't going to let herself go down because of him.

When she had mentioned this to Draco he smiled and hugged her tightly. He kissed her and told her how she was doing the right thing. He was sure Ron would come around at some point, even if it was many years from now, but he'd come around.

"He always does," she agreed silently.


	19. The Pensive Part I

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: Ok I'm sorry I haven't written an actual A/n for the longest time, but i like putting up quotes. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing every single chapter, I make my own little party everytime I seen a review and usually get strange looks from people...so yeah. Here's this chaps quote...**

**"Familiarity, the first myth of reality: What you know the best, you observe the least,"**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 19: The Pensive Part I**

When Hermione and Draco had excepted Dumbledore's offer, everyone seemed to celebrate it. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Nikki, and Blaise all took them out for drinks, though Hermione only drank pumpkin juice.

Even McGonnagal and Binns seemed extremely happy, which was strange in Binns case. They both gave Draco and Hermione tons of advice on how to deal with classes when they began to teach.

By February Hermione was six months pregnant. She had a large bump in front of her and she could no longer see her feet. She and Ginny had spent an afternoon weeks ago making Hermione's clothes larger, so that she was more comfortable.

Hermione like all others had the usual back pains and had to sit often to rest. She slept for an hour in the afternoons and studied double in the next one to make up for the lost hour. Though next month she would no longer be required to go to classes Hermione kept studying making sure that when classes ended for her, she'd be as ready as anyone else for the NEWTS.

On the third weekend of February Dumbledore announced that they could all visit Hogsmead. Hermione was extremely happy, she had been meaning to go there and see what things they had for babies. After all they needed to get a certain idea of what they could afford, now that neither of them had much money.

They were surprised however when Professor McGonnagal approached them early that day as they walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast and handed them a bag of gold.

"For baby things," she winked at them and left. Hermione thanked her still a bit confused and gave it to Draco to hold.

While they were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast professor Snape walked past them and dropped something on Draco's lap. He picked up another bag of gold, inside was a note that said _waste it on the child._

Both of them looked curiously at each other. This was becoming a bit strange and although Draco hated having to take charity money to raise his own child, they couldn't just say no. They knew they needed it, and besides they probably would be able to repay them later on.

As they were leaving for Hogsmead Professor Dumbledore approached them. He handed them another bag of gold with a twinkling smile. "I believe you know who that is for," he said staring at Hermione's large stomach. The two smiled and thanked him.

Counting the money, Hermione guessed they had enough to buy anything they wanted for the child and more. Draco smiled and kissed her, everything seemed to be falling into place. Slowly but just as they wanted it to be.

The only thing left to fix right about now was Ron and Hermione's relationship. Draco was beginning to loose his patience with Ron and it hurt him to see Hermione hurt by Ron. He glowered at the thought of Ron, though he never showed hatred towards him. He didn't want to be the cause of another row between the two.

Though it made him feel worse when he realized he was the reason Ron and Hermione weren't talking. Yet he smiled and his chest filled with pride when he realized Hermione had chosen him over her best friend of six, almost seven years.

However Hermione and Ron's problem was going to be put aside as Harry's little project became more complete over time. By the end of February, he had asked Dumbledore to gather, Hermione, Draco, and Ron in his office, to which Dumbledore agreed to immediately.

**DMGH**

When Hermione, Draco, and Ron were sitting in Dumbledore's office, none of them talked. Ron glared at the couple and Hermione's large stomach. Hermione glared at Ron and what she called his 'Pride of a Bull'. Draco sat a bit tired of it really waiting to see what it was they were called so urgently to see.

When Dumbledore and Harry walked in, the three did not dare take their eyes off them, so they wouldn't have the chance to look at each other. Dumbledore smiled and sat at the back of his desk.

"Since Halloween night," Dumbledore began. "Mr. Potter here has been working on a project, one he feels now finished and that might help the two of you get along again" he said his blue eyes shining behind his half moon spectacles. Now they all stared curiously. Dumbledore mumbled something and flicked his wand, in a second a pensive appeared in front of them.

"Hold hands now," Harry said. Forcing Ron to hold on to Hermione's hand and to his own. Draco holding on to Hermione's. Then Harry dipped his head into the pensive and zooming went all four of them into his own memories.

_Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was bout to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went._

"_Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall._

_The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went._

"_Oy, pea-brain," yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout towards Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it._

"_Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with tremor._

_The shouting and echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape._

_Harry then did something that was both very brace and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand he'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils._

_Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry hanging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch a terrible blow with the club._

_Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright ; Ron pulled out his own wand - not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wigardium Leviosa!"_

_The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble._

_Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done._

_It was Hermione who spoke first._

"_Is it - dead?"_

"_I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."_

_He bent down and pulled his want out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue._

"_Urgh - troll boogies," _

_He wiped it on the troll's trousers._

…

_But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them._

The golden trio laughed at the memory. Draco looked impressed he would never have been able to survive that in first year. The picture soon changed and they were sitting in another memory.

"_What's this stuff??" were his first words._

"_Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!" The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side._

"_We must be miles under the school," she said. _

"_Lucky this plant thing's here, really." said Ron._

"_LUCKY?!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"_

_She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed the plant has started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing._

_Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound against them._

"_Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"_

"_Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck._

"_Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione._

"_Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around its chest._

"_Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare…What did professor Sprout say? - It likes the dark and the damp-"_

"_So light a fire!" Harry choked._

"_Yes - of course- but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands._

"_HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU AWITCH OR NOT?" _

"_Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warm. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free._

"_Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face._

"_Yeah," said Ron, "And lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly._

Once more they all laughed, even Draco chuckled slightly this time. Hermione looked down through her laughter a bit embarrassed. Draco grabbed her close and kissed her.

Ron looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile. Harry grinned. _This might just work._


	20. The Pensive Part II

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: Yes well as much as I like seeing Ron way out of the picture, I couldn't take him out this time...Hermione couldn't make it without him.**

**Aquel que hoy se cae, se levanterá mañana.**

**He who falls today may rise tomorrow**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 20: The Pensive Part II**

It wasn't long before the four students were hurled out of the memory and onto another,

_Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Harry hastily explained as he lowered Ron into a chair._

"_Better out than in," he said cheerfully, plunking a large copper basin in front of him. "Get 'em all up, Ron,"_

"_I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin._

"_That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand -"_

_Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Harry._

"_What did Lockhart want with you Hagrid?" Harry asked, scratching Fang's ears._

"_Givin' me advice on getting' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle,"_

Draco tried not to smile as he remembered that he was the cause to Ron's 'slug problem'. The picture changed yet again but this time, it changed between a long time period. Suddenly they were back in fifth year.

"_Is it Cho?" Hermione asked in a business like way, "Did she corner you after the meeting?"_

_Numbly surprised , Harry nodded. Ron sniggered, breaking off when Hermione caught his eye._

"_So - er - what did she want?" he asked in a mock casual voice._

"_She -" Harry began, rather hoarsely; he cleared his throat and tried again. "She - er "_

"_Did you kiss?" asked Hermione briskly._

_Ron sat up so fast that he sent his ink bottle flying all over the rug. Disregarding this completely he stared avidly at Harry._

"_Well?" he demanded._

_Harry looked from Ron's expression of mingled curiosity and hilarity to Hermione's slightly frown, and nodded._

"_HA!"_

…

"_Well," Ron said finally, looking up at Harry. "How was it?"_

_Harry consider it for a moment,_

"_Wet," he said truthfully._

_Ron made a noise that might have indicated jubilation and disgust, it was hard to tell._

"_Because she was crying," Harry continued heavily._

"_Oh," said Ron, his smile fading slightly. "Are you that bad at kissing?"_

"_Dunno," said Harry, who hadn't considered this, and immediately felt rather worried. "Maybe I am."_

"_Of course your not," said Hermione absently still scribbling her letter._

"_How do you know?" said Ron in a sharp voice._

"_Because Cho spends half her time crying these days." said Hermione vaguely._

…

"_Don't you understand what Cho's feeling at the moment?" she asked._

"_No," said Harry and Ron together._

_Hermione sighed and laid down her quill._

"_well, obviously, she's feeling very sad of Cedric dying. Then I expect she's feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry, and she can't work out who she likes best. Then she'll be feeling guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory to be kissing Harry at all, and she'll be worrying about what everyone else might say about her if she starts going out with Harry. And she probably can't work out what her feeling toward Harry are anyway, because he was the one that was with Cedric when Cedric died, so that's all very mixed up and painful. Oh, and she's afraid she's going to be thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly."_

_A slight silence greeted the end of this speech, then Ron said, "One person can't fell all that at once, they'd explode."_

"_Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," said Hermione nastily, picking up her quill again._

Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes at the memory and then turned to look at Ron. They didn't have time to say anything before the memory changed again and they were looking at themselves this year.

_How do you know our names?" Ginny mouthed smartly. The girl fixed her bright hazel eyes on Ginny._

"_I tend to know things," she answered. Ginny glared at her. The girl picked up the Quibbler and showed Ginny an article on all of them, with a picture of them all smiling at the camera. They had given an interview for the Quibbler after the war. Ginny felt herself go red in the cheeks of embarrassment._

"_The name is Malden. Nikki Malden" the girl introduced._

"_Nicole Malden?" Hermione asked. The girl shook her head._

"_No Nikki, spelled with two K's and an I." she said. Hermione nodded. Nikki got up suddenly. _

"_Excuse-me, I have to use the loo," she said and headed off. The friends looked at the compartment door Nikki had just gone through._

"_Bit off the rocker, that one isn't she?" Ron asked. Luna Lovegood giggled._

"_You'd be to if you'd gotten hit with Cruciatus curse three times in your seventeen years of life," Luna spoke._

"_How do you know that?" Harry asked. Luna smiled._

"_We're cousins. From mum's side of the family of course." Luna answered. Ron choked on a piece of his chocolate frog._

"_You're related?" Ron asked. Luna nodded._

Hermione smiled as she remembered their strange first meeting with Nikki, she seemed to understand that girl more and more each day. The memory decided to change once more.

"_What about the exams?" Neville said changing the subject. Hermione jumped._

"_I completely forgot we had them," she said. Everyone stared at Hermione for a while. "What I am allowed to forget once in a while aren't I?" she said. Luna nodded and muttered an "Of course," _

"_What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked seeing Harry stare at his plate with a dumbfounded smile. _

"_Oh I was just thinking," he said pausing. "It's ironic isn't it? On this very night sixteen years ago I lost my parents." Every one looked a bit sadly at him. "And on this very night six years ago, Ron and I saved Hermione from a mountain troll and she became our best friend." Hermione and Ron both smiled lightly remembering that night. _

"_We sort of created a bond that can't be broken by anything not even a fully grown mountain troll" he said. Everyone seem to smile at this. "I lost something on Halloween, and ten years later on Halloween I earned something I can't live without now. Ironic isn't it?" he asked._

"_Oh Harry," Hermione said wrapping her arms around him from across the table. Ron joined in. Ginny, Neville, Nikki, and Luna clapped cheerfully as the three best friends hugged._

Hermione couldn't take it anymore she grabbed Ron and hugged him tightly, well the best she could anyway with her large stomach. Ron held her tight too.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know I've been a right git," he said. Hermione smiled.

"Yes you have," she giggled. Ron rolled his eyes.

"But if he makes you happy," he said motioning to Draco. "Then I guess I can live with you being with him," he said. Hermione smiled as she hugged her best friend. Harry and Draco smiled at each other. Though Draco wondered if he would ever have the same bond with Hermione that she had with her best friends.


	21. Right Predictions

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: YAY I'm so happy on how this story is turning out...Thank you to everyone who reviewed...I'll have my own personal thank yous up soon...thanks**

**A palavra é de prata mas o silêncio é de ouro.**

**The word is made of silver, but silence is made of gold.**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 21: Right Prediction**

When the four of them had been pulled out of the pensive, Dumbledore smiled at the still hugging Ron and Hermione.

"Would I be right to assume that there is peace at last between the two of you?" asked Dumbledore in a calm voice. Hermione and Ron parted and nodded together. Dumbledore nodded.

"Mr. Potter, you did extremely well if I may say so myself," he congratulated. Harry smiled brightly. He had his best friends talking to each other and it felt good. He watched Draco, he smiled slightly at Hermione and Ron, obviously happy with their reconciliation, however doubt was apparent in his eyes.

When the four made way to leave Professor Dumbledore called Draco and Hermione back. The two made their way back toward Dumbledore's desk. He looked strangely at them then got up and smiled.

"I believe the two of you have something to talk about," he said, then left them in his office, humming a tune.

Hermione and Draco stared blindly at each other wondering what the Professor meant. Hermione sighed and finally asked Draco if there was anything he wanted to say. Draco looked down at the floor. He'd never been o good with feelings, much less his own.

"It's just," he started, "I saw you in there with Harry and Ron. You two have gone through so much together, you have this sort of bond between each other. I don't know if we're ever going to have that bond," he said. There, it was out now, no turning back.

Hermione smiled slightly at his show for insecurity. She walked to him and placed her hands in his chest. Draco stared in her eyes as she talked.

"Draco, it's true Harry, Ron, and I have been through a lot together. But so have we," she said. "And we will continue going through all of it, together." she sighed as Draco smiled slightly, remembering everything they'd been through since summer.

"And of course we're not going to have the same bond as Ron, Harry, and I do," she said. "Because we already have a special one of our own. One that lets me feel comfortable around you and trust you enough to tell you anything. One that lets me respect you and love you." she said. Draco smiled and placed a kiss on her lips, his insecurities slowly floating farther and farther away.

"I love you too," he answered and with another kiss they left Professor Dumbledore's office.

**DMGH**

By the middle of March, everyone was already beginning to shove their winter cloaks away and wearing light cotton ones. It was usual for it to begin to get warm in the castle at this time of year, however it was very unusual for it to be hot.

Though the students didn't seem very preoccupied with that. Everyone was already cramming information for exams that would begin in May. First through Fourth years first. Then the sixth years had theirs and then the OWLs would be taking place. Leaving May for the NEWTS, and June to rest.

Hermione was no longer taking classes as her seven-month, stomach was now too large to walk around to much without getting tired. Hermione woke up early anyway and studied all morning in her dorm, trying to be as prepared for the NEWTS as everyone else, though everyone, including Draco, insisted she was more than prepared in fifth year let alone now.

Hermione wouldn't listen, she needed something to do all morning anyway. She would then find herself down to the Great Hall for lunch. Where she sat with Draco and the group of friends they had created this year. When the others went back to class, Draco and Hermione went to Madam Pomfrey for birth training classes. Then Hermione would go up to her dorm, while Draco went to his next class.

Hermione would then sleep a few hours only to be woken up by Ginny before dinner time, extremely hungry. Ginny would go down with her and once more the friends would eat Dinner together. Hermione and Draco were allowed to stroll around the garden's to be together for a while then, they would find their way back to their own dorms to sleep the night.

By the time May rolled around, half of the seventh years had been to Madam Pomfrey to take the Calming Draft. Hermione, as nervous as she was, kept breathing hard and counting to keep herself sane. Madam Pomfrey said her breathing hard wasn't only caused due to the stress but also that in a few weeks her pregnancy would come to a close.

Dumbledore had been meeting with Draco as the two planned his trial and case to get his magic back and discussed decorations for the small apartment they would be living in, once summer was over.

The baby things Draco and Hermione had bought on many trips to Hogsmead with their friends were already in an extra room in the apartment. The weeks came closer and closer to the exams and before they knew it, the NEWTS had arrived.

The first exam they had was Defense Against the Dark Arts. With Professor Buehler's help this year, and her trips to the Chamber of Secrets, the maze under the school that happened to begin with a trap door, and the Shrieking Shack, just about everyone felt they had successfully came out of the testing room.

When Herbology came around a small smile spread across Ron, Hermione and Harry's face as they read question fourteen. Draco made a small smile too as he remembered something he had seen in a certain pensive.

14. What is Devil's Snare and how would you kill it in a crisis?

_Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare…What did professor Sprout say? - It likes the dark and the damp-"_

"_So light a fire!" Harry choked._

"_Yes - of course- but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands._

"_HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" _

Hermione fought back a giggle before picking up her quill and scribbling an answer quickly. Ron and Harry seemed to have done the same thing, as they smiled brightly and then scribbled extremely fast.

It was during the Charms examination however, that the thing they would remember for the rest of their lives happened. There was about an hour left of examination when Hermione began to feel extreme pains in her abdomen. She didn't pay attention to them, she had to finish the exam. She was checking her last question when she suddenly felt very wet.

She looked down, her eyes widen. Nikki, who sat on the table closest to Hermione shot up suddenly. The examiner glared at her.

"Mr. Brocket," she said suddenly, "I think Hermione's water just broke," she said. Every student from the four houses sitting in the Great Hall scribbling down answers looked up at Hermione. Draco, who had already finished, shot up and ran to Hermione.

"Get her to the hospital wing," Mr. Brocket said suddenly. Draco performed _Locomotor _and floated Hermione away into the hospital wing. Mr. Brocket suggested they all got back to their exams, though a group of them could no longer concentrate.

Back in the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey conjured everything she needed to help Hermione give birth. Draco sat next to Hermione and grabbed her hand, which she was now slowly crushing into a million pieces.

"Hermione, Ow, your crushing my hand," he whined. Hermione glared at him.

"Your worried about your hand!" she shrieked. "How do think I feel? Huh? It's like pushing a watermelon out of a lemon sized hole. I'm going to kill you when this is over!" she said. As another contraction hit and Madam Pomfrey told her to push. Hermione pushed yet again. "It's your fault I'm here anyway. I'm going to kill you," she repeated.

Draco looked worriedly at Madam Pomfrey who chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's normal for a woman to say these things when she's in pain," she explained, though Draco did not feel comforted by the thought at all.

Hermione pushed yet again and Madam Pomfrey smiled as she began to see the head. She Slowly grabbed it and holding the neck slowly began to pull it out. The baby turned slightly so that his first shoulder came out, Madam Pomfrey, still holding the head, turned it slightly so the other could come out as well.

As the baby's body slid out, Madam Pomfrey held it. She cleaned his mouth and nose and held his head lower than its feet so that any other fluids may run out. She then gave a few taps on the baby's feet, and rubbed it's back for a moment, and then Hermione heard it. The crying that was her baby's. She smiled as she relaxed a bit.

As soon as the baby was breathing, Madam Pomfrey wrapped him in a blanket. She placed the baby on top of Hermione's abdomen, its head slightly lower than the rest of the body. She then rubbed the spot over Hermione's uterus and made a small massage pushing towards her vaginal area. After around seven minutes the placenta came out.

Madam Pomfrey then took the baby again and magically tied the umbilical cord ten centimeters from the baby's body, and again fifteen centimeters from the baby's body, leaving a five centimeter range in between the two.

She motioned for Draco to come near her, as he was caressing his hand. He walked towards her and she handed him a pair of scissors.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Draco nodded. He took the scissors and cut in between the two tied knots. Madam Pomfrey wrapped the baby once more.

"Congratulations Parents," Said Madam Pomfrey said handing Hermione a small baby wrapped in blankets. "It's a boy," .

Hermione smiled down sweetly at the little baby in her arms. She couldn't believe something so small, so perfect, so…wonderful had been created by her, and the love of her life. Draco leaned down and gently touched the forehead of the small child.

Hermione smiled and helped Draco pick it up. He smiled at her, so kindly, love was apparent in his eyes. It made Hermione smiled to see Draco like this. He rocked the baby slightly up and down.

"Hi, I'm your daddy," he whispered carefully, as if the baby's innocent ears were to fragile to hear and actual voice yet. "And I love you, so much you will never even realize it," he said. Hermione smiled brightly.

Madam Pomfrey took the baby to clean properly, promising to bring it back quickly. Draco smiled down at Hermione and kissed her hungrily.

"I can't believe we have a little boy, he's perfect" she said. Draco smiled.

"Yeah, our little boy," he said sitting on the bed next to her. _Perfect._


	22. The Hearing

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: What is history but a fable agreed upon? By its very nature, history is always **

**a one-sided account. -Napoleon**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 22: The Hearing**

There seemed to be a certain peace through the castle at the beginning of June. Something that so hardly seemed possible at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione had both, along with little Nathan James, moved to the small apartment Draco and Dumbledore had been creating for them.

There is a sort of happiness that only baby's seem to bring, one that filled up the newly filled house. Hermione and Draco couldn't be happier with little Nathan James in their arms. Draco would always pick him up gently, his eyes would shine with love and everyone couldn't help but smile at the love stricken ex-death eater.

With exams now over, and students no longer in a rush to study, Hermione and Draco got many visitors. Students, friends, and of course family members. All eager to see the baby and to give their congrats.

It seemed that the troubles that had began to show up were slowly evaporating and Hermione and Draco were closing the end of a chapter in their lives. However there were a few more details they had to resolve. A few loose strings to tie, and then they would be able to go on free to live their lives as they wish.

Hermione smiled, she was wearing a white sundress and placing baby Nathan in his baby car. Draco paced around Dumbledore's office in his best dress robes. Hermione walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco immediately stopped pacing he looked at her.

"Calm down," she said sweetly. "There's nothing for you to worry about, alright. Besides you've got Dumbledore at your side. There's no way he's going to loose this hearing," she explained. Draco smiled at her caringly and sighed.

"I know," he said. "But I can't help but feel nervous," he admitted. Hermione smiled again and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Draco didn't deny the kiss.

"Don't worry," she said once more. The two walked over to Nathan, where Draco tickled his small stomach slightly. The young baby smiled a crooked smile. Dumbledore descended the stairs that led to his own dorm and smiled down at the small family.

"It is time for you to go," he said. Draco nodded. Hermione kissed him once more and whispered a good luck in his ear. Dumbledore motioned to a quill sitting on his desk. Together the two grabbed it and after a second or two they were gone.

Hermione smiled at the empty office, if you didn't count the baby of course, she whished she could have gone but a portkey, side apparation, and flooing were all still too dangerous for the baby, and she wouldn't leave his side yet.

**DMGH**

Draco stared at one of the Ministry of Magic's conference rooms. Dumbledore had discretely mentioned that there would be no need for a hearing room. Draco sat next to Dumbledore on one side of the conference table. A few wizards from the DERP foundation and the Ministry of Magic sat on the other side.

"We are to understand then, Mr. Malfoy," said Marissa Gordon, C.E.O. of the DERP foundation. "That you'd like to have the magic removal spell taken off you sooner?"

Draco cleared his throat slightly. "Yes, M'am," he answered. The woman, who wore pointed glasses that he felt dated back to the sixties, looked sternly at him from above them. Draco stared indifferently.

"I see," she said finally, "and to what circumstances should we approve this plead?" she asked this time staring at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy here, has, with a little effort, recovered completely from his dark ways as was your wish, Ms. Gordon," Dumbledore said. "He has lived in a muggle home, made friends with muggle people. Even fallen in love with a muggle born. As you may have heard they just had their own small child,"

"Very well," she continued, a few wizards scribbled something down in pads they had in front of them. "It seems, though, Mr. Malfoy, that you have been doing well enough without magic, why then need it now? After all if your doing so well so far why not wait until August when you will most likely be given your magic back?" Marissa Gordon questioned.

"I have been offered a position to teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts," Draco answered. "I'll need it," he said, their was a few impressive grunts from the wizards sitting on the side of Marissa Gordon.

"But term only starts in September and by then you'd have you magic back," Marissa continued. Draco looked up, his anger boiling, hadn't he done more than enough to prove that he was worthy of having his magic back? Why were they making this so difficult? He was just about ready to blow his guts out to all of them when Dumbledore spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore began, "Will need to get classes ready. He'll be taking the place of the Deputy Headmaster as well," Draco tried to look like this part of the story wasn't new to him.

"He'll need it to help around the castle during the summer so that everything will be ready when the new school year begins," Dumbledore said.

Marissa Gordon did not look very happy, especially at the fact that they had answers to all her questions. She sighed heavily, and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright then," Marissa said. "All those in favor of giving Mr. Malfoy his magic abilities back?" she asked. Almost everyone in the room raised their hand, only a few stern looking wizards kept their hands down wanting more proof. Marissa sighed again.

"Majority rules, Motion passed," she said and got up. A small looking wizard came in and whispered something over Draco's chest. Immediately Draco felt a sudden rush of coldness build up inside him. With a wave of his wand over some shattered wood sticks; the wizard held a new one in his hand.

He handed it to Draco who stared at his old wand again. He couldn't be happier to hold his dear friend in his hands again. He turned smiling to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, sir," he said. Dumbledore simply nodded.

"Remember Draco, good things happen to good people," he said. Then grabbed a handful of Floo powder and shouted. "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office," with green flames wrapping around his body he was gone. Draco smiled once more and left with a flash of green flames.

**DMGH**

Back in Hermione and Draco's apartment the group of friends celebrated Draco's victory. Though Nathan James was now already asleep, and they tried not to make too much noise, to make sure he didn't wake up. They still sat around the living room sipping drinks and talking.

Hermione then stood up and smiled. Draco walked over to her and kissed her. The two looked at their friends and gave huge grins.

"We have a few announcements to make," Hermione said. The few of them looked at the couple.

"As you all know we are getting married," Draco said. They nodded. "But we found a date," The group sat up slightly.

"July twenty-sixth," Hermione said happily. They all stared carefully. That was only about a month away. However Ginny began to clap lightly and the others soon joined in, giving them their congrats once more.

"And another thing," Hermione continued. "Ginny, Blaise, because the two of you have helped us so much this year. And because we don't know if we could have done this without you," said Hermione.

"We'd like you to do us the honors of accepting our proposal. We'd like you to be Nathan's Godparents," Draco finished. "On September twenty-fourth," he continued. Ginny stared open mouth and Blaise spit his tequila out.

"Are you serious?" Blaise said. The two nodded. Ginny shrieked slightly and ran to Hermione and Draco hugging each on of them at turn.

"Of course I accept," she said. Blaise got up and hugged them both as well.

"You got it, mate," he said. Hermione and Draco smiled. Everything seemed to be falling into place once more.

"Well Ron and I have some news too," Nikki said. They all stared at them.

"We are _officially _dating," she said as Ron took the opportunity to grab her close and place a kiss on her lips. There were some small whoops around, that died out quickly.

Hermione and Draco couldn't be happier as the small loose strings were being tied down. They're lives were settling in just as they wanted them to. Hermione couldn't wish for more that she had at the moment.

She was surrounded by friends, family, her baby, and Draco. What more could she ask for, really?

As the day began to die out, the friends cleared out of the apartment one or two at a time heading back to their own dorms. Hermione yawned slightly and fell asleep with her head on Draco's shoulder.

He picked her up and carried her into bed. He rubbed his hand carefully on her forehead, caressing it. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. He wanted to have her sleeping at his side forever.

"I love you," he whispered as he lay down on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too," he heard a small grunt coming from the back of Hermione's throat. Draco smiled and the two fell into an easy, peace filled dream.


	23. A Peaceful Sort of Love

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: Well this story is coming to an end. The next chapter will be the epilogue. I promisse that not long after the epilogue I'll have my personal thank you's up in my profile. I'm sort of sad to let this story go as its been my best yet. I hope you'll all continue reading and reviewing my upcoming stories. **

**An added disclaimer for this chapter: Parts of the speech Blaise makes aren't mine they're from the movie "Four Weddings and a Funeral,"**

**Quote: What is love? That's a stupid question. You don't describe love, you feel it. -Chaos**

**DMGH**

**Chapter 23: A Peaceful Sort of Love**

Draco paced around his bedroom, in his black dress robes. How was he supposed to put this thing on? Why did always have to make things so complicated? He wondered as Blaise stepped in and laughed slightly.

"Can't get your bow tie on?" he asked. Draco groaned and threw it onto the bed.

"Whatever, I'll just wear a regular tie," he grunted and took a black one from his drawer. He placed it on, but would not sit still. Blaise continued to laugh. He walked towards Draco and grabbed him so that he would stay still.

After straightening out Draco's tie for him, Blaise slapped him on the back and grinned.

"What would I do without you?" Draco asked, thankful he had Blaise there with him.

"You'd go looking like shit to your own wedding," Blaise answered. Draco playfully glared at him, but his smile lighten up the mood once more.

"I can't believe I'm so nervous. I mean it's Hermione right?" Draco asked his voice trembling.

"It's normal to be nervous Draco," he said. "After all you'll be tied down to this woman for the rest of your life," he said. "On second thought, you sure you want to do this?" Blaise asked playfully.

Draco nodded vigorously. "Yes," he said defiantly. Blaise smiled at his best pal.

"Good, no cold feet then," he whispered.

**DMGH**

"Oh My God Ginny, I think I've got cold feet," Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"Hermione, their just nerves calm down," Ginny explained. She was wearing a lavender colored dress that was held up by spaghetti straps. It was made of silk up to her waist then flowing light cotton down to just after her knees. It had small dark purple beads tracing here and there on the top part of the dress, though they were hardly noticeable.

Hermione sighed and stopped looking at herself in the mirror. Ginny was right. Besides it was only Draco, and she knew for sure she wanted to be with him. Though the thought did nothing tho calm down her stomach.

Hermione was wearing a white dress that was held up by large straps. It was also made of soft silk down to her waist, but then opened up to the floor in flowing silk. The top part of her dress had very small red flowery-looking fabric pieces, which Hermione had also added to her hair.

Her hair was half up in a bun and the rest left to flow down to lower than her shoulders. Her make up was done with light earth toned colors. Hermione smiled at her image in the mirror. Her mother and Narcissa fluttered over her dress, everything had to be perfect. Narcissa smiled down at Hermione and placed a diamond necklace around her neck.

"It's the Malfoy choker," she said. Hermione smiled.

"It's been passed down many generations. At last it is yours," she said. Ginny, who had left the room a few minutes before rushed through the door with a box in her hand. Jane and Narcissa left to make sure everything else was in order.

"Here we go," Ginny said, as Luna, and Nikki walked rushed through the door as well. They wore dresses identical to Ginny's.

"Did we miss the first one?" Luna asked. Ginny shook her head, no.

"Well, get on with it then," Nikki said impatiently. Obviously patience was not one of her virtues.

"Alright, Alright, Hermione," Ginny said as Hermione turned towards her.

"Something old," she said handing Hermione a tattered old book that read _Describing Love. _

"Something new," Luna said taking out a picture album reading _Our New Family_.

"Something borrowed," Nikki said handing her a sea shell she had kept with her in her bag for good luck since her last incident with the Cruciatus curse.

"And something blue," They all giggled madly handing Hermione a pair of blue man boxers. Hermione blushed.

"That's more like something stolen," she teased. Nikki smiled mischievously.

"Not if your giving it back to the wife of the man it belongs too," she answered smartly. Hermione blushed. They had given her Draco's boxers. As the four girls laughed along. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hermione said. Robert Granger sighed at the sight of his daughter. "Wow," he said. Hermione blushed slightly.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he said. Hermione smiled. "Well then, everyone ready? The show's about to begin," he said taking Hermione's hand.

**DMGH**

As the music began everyone sitting on Hogwarts Grounds stood and watched as Hermione and her father turned down the aisle. Draco turned towards her and his breath was caught. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed in his life, apart from his son, who was sitting with his paternal grandmother at the moment.

"I love you," he mouthed towards Hermione as she walked down the aisle, her arm wrapped around her father's. Her bouquet was made of white Gardenias, which Neville had insisted meant -unspoken love.

Hermione smiled at Draco and mouthed an _I love you too_. As she reached the alter, Dumbledore smiled down at her.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked.

"I do," said Robert, letting Hermione go, as she grabbed Draco's hand and stepped onto the alter with him.

"Dearly beloved," Dumbledore said. "We gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony Hermione Jane Granger, and Draco Lucius Malfoy. Two people who have found each other, in a world where we so rarely stop to let ourselves be found," he said.

Hermione smiled at Draco, and he back at her. They seemed to be blinded by each others love to even bother hearing the wonderful ceremony Dumbledore had created for them.

Time seem to blur through and before they realized it, Nathan, with the help of Narcissa of course, had given them their rings.

**DMGH**

As the reception dinner went on, Blaise stood in his seat and slightly hit his fork on his cup. The noise slowly died down and he perform _sonorous _on himself.

"Well, I'm a bit nervous about making a speech here for my best mate, Draco, and his lovely bride." Blaise began nodding at Hermione, who smiled. "See this is only the second time I've been best man, first time was two years ago for my cousin Billy. I- I think I did a good job, I mean the couple in question is still talking to me, unfortunately their no longer talking to each other," everyone chuckled slightly.

"I like to think I had nothing to do with that. After all, I'm sure Tanya knew Billy was sleeping with her sister even before I mentioned it in the speech," he continued. There was a small round of laughter. "The fact that he was sleeping with her mother came as a bit of a shock," Once again they laughed.

"Anyway, I decide that today I couldn't give out any deep dark secrets, because it sounds to me like Hermione already knows them all, mind you, see tends to know everything." There was another round of laughter.

"Someone very wise once said, that love means letting someone fight their own battles sometimes, it's doing things you don't want to just because the person who you love asked you to," he said. Hermione blushed as she remembered saying those very words to Ron when they had argued. Ron looked up at her and smiled.

"I guess all I can say is that I'm extremely happy that Draco and Hermione have found each other and that they have the kind of love we all wish for, whether we be man enough to admit or not," he said, raising his cup of champagne. "To Draco and Hermione," he said, "May your love finally bring some peace to this castle," he smiled.

"To Draco and Hermione," Everyone recited taking a sip of their cups.

"Alright lets PARTY," Blaise yelled as the music began to play. Hermione smiled as Draco winked at her and pulled her onto the dance floor, with a small baby Nathan in their arms.


	24. Epilogue

**Name: The girl next door **

**Whom I happen to hate…**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and his family have to be part of the Death Eater rehabilitation program. To do that, they must give up all their money; give up magic for a year, and move into a muggle neighborhood, guess who his next-door neighbor is? A funny story!**

**Author: Chaos**

**Warning: Does not follow all of the books plot.**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had a debate competition all day. Okay so here it is the last Chapter of The Girl Next Door...I feel so sad letting this story go, it's actually been my favorite to write so far. sniffs Well check my profile for all the review thank yous, and the specially dedicated thank yous... **

**SPECIAL NOTE: This story was dedicated to my best friend ERIKA (WITH A K, PEOPLE) Martinez...Kika, the bery bestest friend a girl could ask for. I love you...**

**QUOTE: The end…It's inevitable, we all must face it someday.**

**DMGH**

**Epilogue**

_7 years later..._

"No." Hermione said sternly. Two faces pouted at her.

"But-" Seven-year-old Nathan tried but was met by a glare.

"No but or merry but...I said no." she continued. Draco made a whimper sound.

"But _Hermione_" he whined. "It's his birthday...why can't he have more ice cream?" he asked. Hermione glared at her husband.

"Because-" Hermione's words were drowned as Draco bent down and kissed her. Hermione felt herself gasp and Draco slipped his tongue in her mouth, slowly carresing her own. She felt her knees go weak, their was a small "_Eww" _coming from Nathan, but she hardly heard it. Draco broke the kiss and smiled. Hermione sighed.

"You were saying?" Draco asked. Hermione sighed.

"Fine, Fine he can have more ice cream," she responded. Nathan jumped up with a loud "YAY'. "I swear you spoil that child too much," he frowned as she picked up a small blonde girl dressed in green. Her chocolate eyes were warm and innocent. Draco came behind Hermione and crossed his eyes. Instantly the little girl began to giggle madly. "Daddy" she giggled.

Draco took her from Hermione, as she began to place things on a table. "How did my little Aly Pie sleep?" he asked rubbing his nose with hers.

"Goooood" she cooed. Draco smiled and tickled her slightly making her go into another fit of laughter. Then the doorbell rang and they could hear Nathan slide in his red socks (which Draco had bought against Hermione's wishes, because they were just like his teammate's, Rupert in Minor quidditch league. He opened the door and giggled as Blaise Zabini picked him off the floor and tickled him.

"How's my favorite godson?" he asked. Nathan giggled.

"I'm your only godson," he answered. Maddie, Blaise's wife smiled warmly at Nathan.

"Happy Birthday Nathan," she said warmly.

"Thanks aunt Maddie," he said taking her present and running for the door. Ginny and Harry showed up soon. Nathan thanked them for their presents as well. By the time the Ron and Nikki showed up with the Longbottoms...Nathan was filled to the top with presents from friends, grandparents (from both sides may I add) and of course Hermione and Draco.

Ginny and Blaise of course got some of the best gifts for their god child. Draco got and even better one (his very own professional broom "A stardoc 39"), because, he was the father and insisted he had to give him the best present.

The party seemed orginized, but everyone was enjoying themselves rather nicely anyway. It was just a few minutes before singing happy birthday, where Hermione had taken the cake and was walking with it towards the living room with it, when it suddenly exploded and flew everywhere...mostly on top of Hermione. The room grew quiet as Fred and George gave Nathan a thumbs up and he smiled...Hermione growled.

"NATHAN JAMES MALFOY!!" she screamed, Draco winced at what was to come.

**DMGH**

_10 years later_

"Do you think you can get away with anything just because your father's Headmaster, Malfoy?" the dark haired kid bellowed at the blonde one. He glowered at him as a group of Slytherin classmates circled behind Nathan.

"No," he answered before smirking. "That, and my mom's Deputy Headmistress, plus I was born here, I practically own the place." he teased. A few of the Slytherin's behind him snorted in laughter. The boy glared.

"So why don't you prove how well you can get away with things?" the boy smirked at him, obviously trying to provoke him.

"He can take you on anytime," said a brunette girl coming in from the crowd.

"Ooo…" the boy cooed. "Is your mudblood girlfriend going to save you?" the boy provoked. Nathan trudged forwards ready for the hit but was pulled back by two red headed girls and a dark haired boy.

"That's what I thought," the boy continued. "I bet if you didn't have Potter, Weasley and Longbottom with you, you couldn't do anything to me," he said. Lily Potter, Rachel Weasley and Jason Longbottom let go of Nathan as he charged at the boy and proceeded in hitting him.

"Stop it Nathan," another blonde girl cried from the Slytherin crowd. "Mum will kill you," she said. Nathan ignored her and continued punching the boy who was now bleeding from several places and bruised in several others.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" they heard Hermione Granger yell as the crowd that had formed around the two boys were. Nathan didn't seem to notice his mum had appeared because he did not stop hitting the boy on the floor.

With a wave of her wand, Hermione threw her son off the boy. Nathan glared at his mother as he was magically binded to the floor. Hermione glared back at Nathan and then looked at the state of the boy on the floor.

"Someone please take him to the hospital wing," she said sternly. Two of the boy's friends helped him up and out of the hospital wing. Hermione stared at the group of friends left staring at Nathan and her younger daughter, Alexandria Peyton. She looked up at her mother.

"I had nothing to do with this," Aly said sternly, she glared at her older brother. "I told him to stop," she said.

"Oh, yeah, your eleven years of great help!" Nathan barked at his younger sister. Aly glared at him.

"If you did the crime, you've got to pay the time," she recited and trudged off.

"Load of fat you turned out to be," he glared at the back of his sister's head. Hermione glared just about ready to slap Nathan.

"All of you, to the Headmasters office," she said. Staring at the friends staring around.

**DMGH**

"So what happened?" Draco asked again. Nathan sighed.

"Greengrass was provoking me," he said. Draco nodded from behind his desk. "And I tried to ignore him but then he called Charlotte a... a mudblood," he said, his grey eyes darkening.

"I see," Draco said gleaming with pride on the inside at the fact his son beat up someone for his girlfriend, however keeping a stern face on the outside.

"Well, Miss Maylee, is this true?" Draco asked. She nodded.

"Yes, sir," she said. Draco nodded. He looked at the others sitting in his room. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, as _heroic _as that was Nathan," he said looking sternly at his son. "You will have to do detention," he said.

"WHAT?" Nathan asked outraged.

"With your mother," Draco continued. "For a week, for violence. As for Mr. Greengrass he will get lines for his language, now you should all get to studying. The exams are coming soon, and Nathan and Charlotte you've got NEWTS" he said. Nathan glared down at the floor, but said nothing. He didn't want to provoke his father, he could be worse than himself.

"Yes, sir," he answered and turned to leave. Hermione smiled down at her husband of seventeen years. He sighed, but kissed her hungrily.

"When will he ever learn?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged and smiled.

"Took me seventeen years to learn, and I was worse off then him," he replied. "I wouldn't worry, he's a good kid. Stands up for what he believes," he said placing a folder full of parchment and placing it in one of the bookcases they had.

"I think he gets that from you," he continued. Hermione playfully slapped his arm grinning.

"You would, wouldn't you?" she asked.

**DMGH**

"That was awesome," Jason proclaimed. Nathan smiled.

"Of course it was," said Joshua Zabini. "But he has detention now," he continued.

"Whatever, it's not a like a week with your mother can be that bad, I mean you've spent seventeen years" Lily said. Jennifer Weasley nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad he's alright," said Charlotte. "I can't believe you did that for me," she continued. Nathan wrapped an arm around her kissed her.

"I'd do anything for you," he whispered making small shivers run up her spine.

"Hey, look what I've got…" Lily sang as she pulled out a piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she said and immediately the all-too-known words of the Marauders Map appeared. Nathan smiled as he looked at it.

"Old Filch is on the fourth floor," he said.

"What does it matter?" said Jenny. "He's too old to chase us anyway," she giggled.

"That's true. Hey Nathan, your mum and dad are both extremely close together in your dad's office." Jason joked. Nathan made a puking noise.

"Don't even want to know what they're doing right now," he answered. Charlotte laughed.

"Like we haven't done it," she said brightly. Nathan looked at her and smiled.

"Yes but we're young and they're…thirty-four," he said summing it up.

"Oh yes, very old," Joshua laughed.

"Can we please just move on from my parents sex life," Nathan asked. "The conversation is beginning to give me a rash," he laughed. The others joined in for a moment.

"Well it seems like the second floor bathrooms are free at the moment," Lily said smirking.

"How about we send old Greengrass a toilet seat to cheer him up, after all he got a pretty good beating today," Nathan gave a very Malfoy-like smirk...

**The End!**

**- Es más rico el rico cuando empobrece que el pobre cuando enriquece.**

**The rich person is richer when he becomes poor, than the poor person when he becomes rich. **

**-Mexican Proverb**


End file.
